Loyalty and Love
by GladiatorGoddess
Summary: Demetri blindly obeys the rules of the Volturi, until his eyes are opened by a new force, a new commitment. His blood-singer calls him and he can't ignore her. Demetri/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Twilight nor its characters belong to me. Sadly.

* * *

Volterra was silent under the cool layer of night. The full moon made the white stones in the pavement glow eerily, and the only motion was the walk of a tall stranger. An inhabitant, a guard, of Volterra, he was unrecognizable nonetheless. Mortal eyes never laid claim to his face.

And if they had, it was usually mere seconds before their imminent deaths.

Demetri walked at a human's pace, his eyes black with thirst. But he wasn't hunting, not yet; he was patrolling the quiet city, keeping his keen eyes open for any sign of intruders or mischievous citizens. Many a teenager had crossed Demetri during a night-time pranking, and many a teenager now locked their windows securely at night instead of roaming the streets.

It certainly wasn't illegal to wander about at night, but the city guards had a creepy air about them that warned the humans away.

Demetri's skin gleamed bright in the moonlight. His eyes were opaque at the moment, but rimmed with barely visible red. He wasn't supposed to be hunting...but technically it wasn't as if he couldn't stop for a snack if someone crossed him. He tilted back his head and breathed in deeply. The air was saturated with the fragrant scent of human flesh.

But, more strongly, a breeze drew him towards the Southern region of the city. It was heavenly. He followed it to the local park, where a large group of teens lounged around in the benches, talking and laughing loudly amongst themselves. He scowled, but didn't move away. Rather, he swiftly climbed a tall oak tree and found a comfortable branch on which he could lean back and relax. There was nothing else going on, and the group smelled so delicious that he might as well stick around to enjoy the delightful smell.

A true tracker, each of the scents registered in his head and connected itself to a face. He lazily categorized scents until he reached one of the girls; her aroma made his breath catch in his throat and his jaw drop, immediately ready to consume. His black eyes burned as he turned his head to see her.

She had dark red hair and gray eyes, and her skin was beautifully fair. Freckles scattered across her nose and under her eyes, and her exotic pink blush made his mouth water with venom. He swallowed several times before regaining his head and holding his breath. His hands buried themselves into the wood of the tree, and he knew that if he moved even the tiniest bit, he would lose control completely.

Aro would be extremely disappointed if he killed in Volterra. He knew they couldn't kill him because of his importance to the coven, but he also didn't want to disappoint his superiors. He fought to uphold the law, and if he himself broke it, then what was there for him to uphold? He would be a hypocrite of the foulest degree.

He reminded himself of his oath to protect the city and its people, and to always obey his leaders. He was an elite member of the Volturi, and had to act as such. His mind calmed, and he slowly relaxed. He didn't dare take a breath, though, or loosen his grip on the tree. Slowly their words edged into his frenzied mind, and helped to distract him.

"Bobby, don't be a jerk." The redhead frowned at the young man sitting beside her. He was trying to hold her hand, and failing miserably as she continued to pull it away. He barked a short, humorless laugh.

"C'mon, Autumn. You know, you're really stuck up for a ghetto girl." The other kids laughed, and the redhead blushed more deeply. Demetri clenched his jaw against the rising temptation to kill.

"Shut up, Bobby," snapped the girl with short brown hair who hadn't laughed, "just because your daddy can pay for everything you want doesn't mean everyone else is poor. It just means you're an asshole." The boy's cruel smile turned into an ugly sneer.

"You're one to talk, Jen. You're the richest bitch in Volterra!" The friends laughed a little more uncomfortably, and several decided to cut the fighting.

"Guys, seriously, lets go to Ihop."

"I'm starving. Let's go. It's fucking creepy out here."

They stood and meandered away, the group undulating as its various members maintained their own paces. Only two remained; the redhead and her brunette friend. Demetri moaned softly, wishing they had just left with the rest of them. Handicapping his sense of smell was a dangerous move for himself and for the city; but he couldn't kill citizens of Volterra. He didn't want to, at least; Volterra was supposed to be safe for humans, and Aro would be upset if he killed within the borders.

Their voices rang out clear in the silence left by the absence of the other teens. Demetri was tired of childish human drama, and wanted nothing more than to leave, but he knew he didn't have enough control to drop from the tree and leave. He hadn't breathed for the last half hour. Luckily, it was only about eleven, and he didn't have to worry about the sunrise.

"I'm so sick of Bobby. Is money all he really cares about? Why does he want to go out with me, then? If he's just going to torment me about something I can't really help, then forget him. I'm not going to lose any sleep over him."

Even though he couldn't smell her blood, his mind reached out tentatively to touch hers; its flavor was exquisite, very close to her fragrance. His throat burned despite the fact that he hadn't taken a breath.

"Don't worry about him. He's a jerk and he'll never change. At least you're going to college in two months! You'll be hours away from him. I can't say I'm surprised that he's not going to college. I mean, he has enough cash to keep him alive for the next few centuries."

Both girls laughed, and Demetri growled a little. He desperately wanted to leave, but every brush of her hair, every waving of her hand, every shifting of her legs sent a wave of delicious air in his direction; his muscles were bunched, his lean limbs gripping the wooden branch for dear life. His black eyes gleamed and his mouth overflowed with venom. His lips were drawn back from his teeth, ready to launch at the first sign of his own weakness.

"Well, I'd better go. It's getting late."

"What, you're not coming to Ihop with us, Autumn?"

"Nah, I'm really not in the mood for more of Bobby's assholery." They laughed and got up. Demetri's relief was so overpowering that he nearly fell out of the tree. They waved goodbye and started walking in two different directions.

It didn't take long for Demetri to make up his mind.

She was separated from any witnesses, so there was no one else who he would need to kill to cover up his attack. He had the advantage of being a high-ranked Volturi guard, and therefore did not have to suffer the same consequences as those of a minor guard. Aro, surely, would understand the pull he felt towards her death, and he would never have to worry about running into her tempting scent ever again.

He followed her quietly, not even bothering to hide. He'd hunted too many times to be worried about her reaction. She probably wouldn't even scream, not even when his teeth were buried in her throat. He licked his lips, nearly salivating at the thought (if he could).

But, like all humans, her natural fear of isolation and the unknown caused her to turn slightly to make sure she wasn't being followed. Which she was.

Her first expression was a blend of shock and fear. Her next was shock again, as she saw his face. Then, mingled with awe, suspicion as to why he was following her. Finally, finally, the slow onslaught of terror.

"Hello?" she called, her voice wonderfully musical and trembling slightly. Demetri smiled a little, letting his teeth gleam in the dim glow of the lamplights. His hands were tucked casually in his pockets, and he stood tall, feet apart. His friends hunted like true monsters, using their teeth and speed to tear prey apart; Demetri had a little more class and a little more cruelty. He preferred to draw them to him like unsuspecting flies to honey. The betrayal in their eyes was the icing on the cake.

He whistled softly, his eyes locked on hers. He drew a hand from his pocket and crooked his index finger a little, gesturing her to himself.

"Here, kitty," he purred, his voice sensual and irresistible. The girl, Autumn, stared, her eyes wide and frightened. For a moment she didn't move. Then, ever so slowly, she took a tiny step in his direction. His pitch black eyes smoldered, and she took another little step.

"Come here, my little angel. Come to me, kitten. Come, my Autumn breeze," he whispered, his velvet voice just loud enough for her to hear. With every word she inched closer, but at the last name she froze, and her mouth dropped open. Demetri could have smacked himself.

"How...how do you know my name?" she gasped, her wide eyes flashing silver. Though his insides clenched, his composure did not slip. He took a slow step towards her, and was instantly slapped by her hasty retreat. She scrambled backwards, and he snarled inwardly. His outward voice, though, was much more silken.

"Do you want to know _my _name?" he murmured, leaving the bait and letting the aura of mystery entice her. She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. He grew impatient with the game and was on her in a fraction of a second, his lips at her ear before she could blink.

"_Demetri_," he breathed, brushing her hair aside and kissing her neck. She shuddered and he saw goosebumps slither down her arms. But she didn't run. He kissed her neck again, gloating over the prize. Demetri had always been scolded for playing with his food.

And now would be no different.

"Demetri." Another voice, an interruption, caused him to glance upwards at the cause of the distraction. It was Jane. Demetri bared his teeth at her, knowing that she would do little in the presence of a human. True to her masters, Jane glared but didn't dare to incapacitate Demetri. But he knew he couldn't kill the girl now. At the moment, she was his defense against the sweet little devil just waiting to get her hands on him.

He stepped back, centuries of control on his side. He turned the girl, Autumn, to face him. Her eyes, scared and awed simultaneously, tugged at his jaws, but the fight was over. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth. She didn't respond, didn't even move.

Then, he turned and walked away with Jane, leaving the girl standing alone in the alley. Only when they were completely out of sight did she fall to her knees, crumpling and shaking with fear. Her tears were silent.

* * *

"Aro's not going to be happy," Jane muttered, bowing her head. Demetri sighed. He hated disappointing Aro, but honestly, who would miss an insignificant kid? Demetri's throat ached. He was still pretty irritated at missing such a delectable morsel.

"Aro can deal. I'm _dying_," groaned Demetri, his hand flying to his burning neck. Jane glowered at him for a minute before rolling her eyes and laughing lightly.

"Heidi is bringing some foreign guests today. Just wait till we get back. And do _not _follow that girl," hissed Jane, her dark red eyes narrowing. "You _know _how they feel about feeding in Volterra." Demetri didn't say anything. He wasn't making any promises. Some delicacies are too good to ignore.

"We'll see. So how are our vegetarian friends doing?" asked Demetri, smirking as Jane growled under her breath. Their newest member, charming young Bella Cullen, drove Jane to the point of murder. Jane's power, the ability to render a body nearly helpless with pain, was rather stunted by Bella's own power; a defense of the mind so strong it could shield herself and even others from any kind of mental attack, including Jane's pocket-sized torture chamber. And Jane certainly was pocket-sized; she wouldn't last two seconds against the larger and stronger vampiress.

"_Wonderful_. Their spawn is growing like a cactus and their guard dogs are as vigilant as ever. And since the Seer is back, she's been watching us for sure. Know how we sent Felix and Alec last week to check on them? They just got back, and apparently the place was _completely _abandoned. They saw us coming and hauled ass out of there. They even split up and grouped and looped so many times that Felix and Alec were completely lost by the time they figured out what was going on. The Seer must have predicted it, and they set up an elaborate escape route which, _of course_, she saw would work. Too bad we didn't send you. But it was really just a check-up, so we didn't see the point. They've really got their guard up, though."

Demetri didn't comment. Why hadn't they sent him anyways? Why would they keep him here, patrolling the city, when he could be doing things more suitable to his rank and ability?

But he wasn't to question the decisions of the Leaders. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were to be obeyed, there was simply no questioning that. They truly worked for the good of all.

He sighed again, irritated that he had been left out of the mission. Jane glanced upwards, her short, light brown hair rippling. Her pale skin glittered whenever they passed beneath a street lamp. Though he towered over her, it wasn't hard to see how betrayed he felt. She stopped abruptly, turning to face him, peering up and into his eyes. He frowned.

"Hey. Stop thinking what I think you're thinking. If they kept you back, it was for their own reasons, and it's none of our business why. That's what loyalty is, isn't it? You have to trust them, even if you don't know what's going on." Jane smiled sweetly, but Demetri didn't smile back. Technically, it wasn't loyalty; more like blind obedience. But he would be blindly obedient anyways, because the Leaders knew what was best for him. And, apparently, the Cullens weren't it.

They entered the underground tunnels and took off like bullets, racing through the cold, winding paths in mere seconds. The whipped past Gianna in the reception room, blowing papers and writing utensils everywhere as they exploded through the doors. They reached the Guest Hall in no time at all, and arrived just before Felix shut the doors, trapping the humans inside. Felix grinned toothily at Demetri and Jane as Heidi the dark-haired, stunning vampiress flexed her long legs, enjoying fishing for their meals.

The humans were so unaware, so curious, that it was almost too easy to take them down. Demetri had finished with two before the screaming started, and was on his third before the victim could even blink. Hot, rich blood flooded his senses, and the burn in his throat was soothed immediately. He felt his limbs tremble with renewed strength, and his mind sharpened with every drop. Finally, after his fourth, he stretched and sighed with content, looking around at the others. Chelsea and Corin were already removing the drained corpses from the room, and the Leaders were seating themselves in their chairs again.

Aro smiled benevolently at Demetri, who felt warmth and pride run through him. He loved being useful, he loved being a guard. Aro stretched out his ancient hand.

"Demetri, how was your patrol?" asked Aro, and Demetri didn't answer. He didn't have to say a word. Instead, he lightly touched Aro's hand. Suddenly anxious, he watched his Superior's expression as all of the things he had thought about ran through Aro's mind.

When he pulled away, Aro didn't seem angry. He laughed shortly, and waved his hand.

"Young Demetri, it seems you've had an interesting night, indeed! So clever, such a seducer...you're a naughty thing, aren't you?" chucked Aro, and Demetri smiled a bit. Abruptly, Aro's gaze was too intense. "Do you want her?"

Demetri was startled by the question. Though they seemed to be carrying out other activities, the others were listening intently to the conversation. Demetri ran the idea through his head.

She was pretty, it was true. As a vampire, she would be stunning. She appealed to him, both mind and body. But she was too young. Eighteen, nineteen at oldest, and he was twenty-four. Technically. Maybe in a few years, when she had matured a little more and could prove to be up to the challenge. Demetri touched Aro's extended hand after this split-second consideration, and let Aro read into his thoughts.

Aro nodded, his eyes distant. He pulled away and smiled at Demetri.

"Alright. In a few years, we'll see. But you'll have to keep track of the years, my friend, because my mind tends to forget little things like this," Aro said good-naturedly, patting Demetri on his broad shoulder. Demetri smiled, but it felt hollow for some reason.

Marcus watched them carefully, his scarlet eyes narrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. That's why I'm on this site.

* * *

It was raining miserably in Volterra. The sky was churning with dark clouds, and vomiting cold, thick rain onto the muddy streets. Thunder snarled, lazy and slow, across the horizon, and bright white flashes of lightning could be seen some distance away. Demetri and Felix wandered boredly through the empty alleys, keeping their eyes and ears open; a thunderstorm was the ideal setting for a vampire attack, as it helped conceal the sound of an approach. Jane and Alex patrolled the outer borders separately, as Demetri and Felix gutted the dark paths sneaking around the sewers.

Felix rubbed a large hand through his short, scrubby hair and snorted, kicking up a magnificent shower of water with his boot-laden foot. The poor and the homeless crushed themselves against the brick sides of the buildings as the two men passed, staring with mingled fear and wonder. They passed the reeking homeless with a sneer of distaste; the smell of sewer-stink was enough to offset the pleasant odor of blood.

"I hate this job! Patrol duty is the worst," snarled Felix, pulling his dark cloak tighter over his massive shoulders and neck. Demetri, slight beside his giant friend, shrugged mildly, his expression patient.

"Not the worst," he disagreed softly, thinking about Gianna, the poor secretary who alternated between nightmares of being killed and dreams of joining the Volturi. He wrinkled his nose at the pungency drifting from an open door. _But certainly not the best._

The rain was a nuisance, though, when one was trying to see. Each crystalline drop shot off a hundred glittering lights from the lamp posts, distracting his busy eyes in a wild frenzy of perception. Felix and Demetri both closed their eyes and groaned at the same time. Opening them, then glanced towards each other, and then to the left, where a dimly lit restaurant promised warm dryness and some time to relax from the strain of the storm.

They tramped towards the building together, feeling the wind pick up and the storm howl. Besides that, they could detect nothing except for the distant sounds of Alec and Jane stalking the perimeter of the city. Volterra was at peace for the moment.

Felix shook his head like a dog upon entering the building, sending flecks of rain all around the small waiting area. Demetri scowled and removed his cloak, his dark curls completely saturated even though he'd worn his hood up. The wind had blown water straight down their cloaks, and not one article of Demetri's clothing wasn't sopping wet.

The hostess approached them, and upon perceiving the faces of the new guests, jumped a few steps back. Not only where they impossibly handsome, Demetri knew his eyes shone bright burgundy even in the dim lighting. She blinked a few times and cleared her throat before managing to speak.

"T-table for two?" she stuttered, her hands trembling over the menus she held. Felix grinned toothily at her, his cheeks dimpling. She struggled to return the smile.

"Four, actually," murmured a musical tone behind them. Demetri didn't have to turn to know who it was. Apparently Alec and Jane were as sick of the rain as he and Felix were. The hostess paled and swallowed loudly before turning to lead them into the comfort of the restaurant. They walked silently behind her, and she had to check several times to make sure that they were still there.

She seated them in a rather secluded area, in a back corner booth. They slid sinuously into the red-cushioned benches, and she managed to promise them a waitress before stumbling away. The four vampires spent a few seconds in silence, listening to the rain pouring outside.

"This is fucking boring. I say we visit the Cullens again, and this time, we bring Demetri and we track their sorry asses down!" exclaimed Felix excitedly. Demetri knew better than to suspect any trace of anger or resentment from Felix towards the Cullens. Felix simply enjoyed nothing more than a good fight.

"I don't want to visit the Cullens," muttered Demetri. He hated knowing that one of them had a developed resistance to his tracking abilities. The others ignored him as if he hadn't spoken. What he wanted didn't matter, and they all knew that. It was what was best for everyone that mattered.

"I don't see the point. They're not exactly a threat, they've never used force against us," murmured Alec, but Jane scoffed.

"They haven't _yet_. Do we want to wait until they're strong enough to _be _a threat?" snapped Jane, her scarlet eyes flashing. She hated the Cullens as much as Demetri did, because Bella also shielded herself and others from Jane's devastating powers. "I think we should exterminate them now, before they get out of hand. The size of their coven is staggering!"

"But if they're not a threat to begin with, and as I suspect never will be, then it's a waste of time and effort. Besides, Demetri can't even track them anymore, since the newborn learned to project her shield."

As Jane and Alec debated the topic between themselves, Demetri tasted the mental flavors surrounding him in the restaurant. He detected Jane's poisonously sweet essence, Alec's gentle, mild aura, and Felix's rough, nearly metallic touch. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Someone behind him was wonderfully spicy and rich, and someone to the left was a rather soothing blend.

Then, it hit him like a bolt of lightning. His eyes flew open, and his hands were suddenly gripping into the edge of the table. Warm, delicate, smooth; it was a flavor he could recognize anywhere. She was _here_. In the building.

"Excuse me," he choked before pushing himself from the booth. The others looked alarmed, but did nothing. Demetri was heading for the door.

He dashed out into the cold rain, ignoring the freezing drops that pummeled his lean body. He took a deep breath...and realized why he had rushed for the door.

She wasn't in the building, as the others had suspected. He had thought that his body was pulling him away from the irresistible scent, but it had in fact been leading him straight to it. Or, rather, to an alternate route.

His mind settling into that of a predator, he stalked around the of the building and found a back door. He leaned forward, nearly touching the tip of his nose to the door; dozens of humans scuttled around the large kitchen area...including one exceptionally delicious human girl.

He leaned against the wall of the building, his mind running. All he needed to do was wait for her to leave. The rain should wash his scent from the path to the back door eventually, and by the time Alec, Jane, and Felix left, they wouldn't be able to smell him at all. They'd leave, thinking he had either gone back to the underground castle or continued patrol without them. They wouldn't bother him, he knew; none of them wanted to talk about his issues with this human.

The wide brim of the roof left enough space for him to stay out of the rain, and the building provided a shield against the wind. He blessed the walls silently, glad that they let him dry a little. He wrung out his shirt and his wavy, shoulder-length black hair.

He hid himself whenever someone who wasn't the redhead came out to smoke or to leave for home. He'd have no more deaths than this. He wished that he was good and thirsty, to really make this exquisite, but he knew it wouldn't matter either way. He'd still enjoy it immensely.

Finally, finally, around midnight, he heard her soft voice call his teeth to her.

"Alright, Mr. Roberts, I'm done for the night!" he heard the rustling of cloth; he hadn't realized that it was still raining so heavily. All his attention was focused on the sound of her feet against the tile floors.

Screw Aro and his preconceived notions of love. He didn't want her in the way Aro had assumed. He wanted her in the way a true vampire should want a human. He lusted for her blood, he trembled in anticipation of his teeth at her throat. He didn't have long to wait.

It took half of a second to whip her from the frame of the door to the side of the restaurant. It took another six for her to focus her eyes enough to realize where she was. And another two to open her mouth to scream. But only one for fear to clog her throat as her eyes met his and terror struck.

Demetri closed his eyes and leaned forward, his face in her hair. He breathed in; glorious. She would not escape him again.

"Hello, Autumn," he murmured, his scarlet eyes glinting wickedly. She shuddered at his voice, and seemed unable to speak. He bowed his head and kissed her throat, his lips drawing back from his teeth as the heady sound of her pumping heart filled his head.

"Wait!" she gasped, trying to struggle from his iron grip. It was almost too easy to hold her back; she didn't budge and inch. But he was stunned all the same. Never before had the victim interrupted his meal. He drew his head back and stared down at her, unable to completely wipe the shock from his expression.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?" she whispered, tears gathering in her dark eyes. "Please...just leave me alone!" Demetri tried not to lose his perfect mask of composure. He'd never before run into resistance in his entire life as a vampire. Most females he killed had begged him to kiss them, had pressed their bodies against his even as he drained the life from them. This one...she seemed horrified at the idea of his proximity, even repulsed. He was intrigued and offended simultaneously.

But he was a master of the mind, and refused to be denied his game. He bared his teeth in what might pass for a smile if his eyes hadn't been so feral.

Then, suddenly, he backed away. He stepped backwards into the rain, his expression gentle and his hands open.

"Come here. Come here, little Autumn," he murmured, his voice honey and his body the most tempting of bait. He watched her face turn from fear and indecision to determination. He waited for the feast to come to him.

But suddenly, she bolted. He could have caught her easily, but he was too amazed to move. She ran to her car, an old 1990 mustang, and shoved the engine to life. She took off, her midnight blue car disappearing into the black night as he stood, alone, in the rain.

He could have followed her, but something ate at him with a ferocity like nothing he had ever experienced. He couldn't quite place the sensation, but it was unpleasant nonetheless and he felt stuck to the sidewalk, the rain beating him fiercely.

The sensation tossed and turned until it hardened into a writhing ball of rage. He took off as if werewolves were chasing him; he'd never run faster in his life. It wasn't hard to follow her scent; he could have followed it to the moon. He didn't trust himself in this state, but the pull of her mind was like gravity to him. He wasn't thinking when he caught up to her car, he wasn't thinking when he followed her home...

And he wasn't thinking as he hid around the side of the apartment building. He listened as she climbed the stairs, and scaled the walls easily. It was easier than walking to cling to the side of the apartment, just listening to her voice. She spoke quite a lot for someone who lived alone. Though...she wasn't alone, now that he broadened his senses. There was another presence. He sniffed; a young girl, he smelled generic brand shampoo and cheap soap, flannel, and that mild, gentle scent that all females seemed to have some variation of. He guessed it to be the differences in the levels of estrogen and testosterone that gave males and females such different scents.

Her soft voice echoed through the small apartment.

"What's for dinner?"

"Oh, just some stuff I...damn it! I dropped the bag!" Demetri heard a hitch in her voice as she remembered the encounter. Anger blurred his vision red; how _dare _she shun him! His hands crushed handholds into the side of the building as he struggled not to launch himself through the window and onto her throat.

The sound of kitchen cutlery sang as she began to prepare a meal for the child. Demetri glanced through the window. The child couldn't be younger than nine or ten. The girl, Autumn, was around eighteen or nineteen. Demetri quickly judged them to be sisters. The young girl had hair of a darker shade, more dark brown than red, but the same color gray eyes. Her skin was completely clear of freckles, unlike her sister's, but they had the same nose and mouth shape. An upturned nose and full, pink lips.

Demetri perceived all this in a nanosecond. The next moment he was safely out of sight.

He wandered around the apartment for a while, listening to the sisters eat and chat about various daily activities. Suddenly, a new aura entered his mind and he was crouched, his teeth bared and a low warning growl spitting from his throat.

Heidi stepped out, her dark hair fanning out behind her and her red eyes gleaming. She stopped a safe distance away, her expression confused and pleading. She held out her hands in peace.

"Demetri, come home. You shouldn't be out stalking the citizens," murmured Heidi, only half joking. Demetri straightened out of the crouch, but his body didn't relax. His eyes narrowed.

"What's it to you? Aro doesn't need me tonight. You know, if he'd just let me finish the damn kill I wouldn't be doing this!" snarled Demetri, and Heidi laughed quietly.

"If you really wanted the kill, you'd have taken it by now," she chuckled. Demetri's breath froze, but she continued. "Do you know what Aro said? He said you're starting to remind him of Edward, the mind-reader."

Demetri didn't need to be reminded of who Edward was. His vision blurred red at the sound of the name. Edward and his little mate, probably the one couple on the planet he couldn't track. But...to have Aro connect them in such a way was shameful.

"I hope to never give him that impression again," said Demetri coldly, turning his back on the apartment complex. But even as he said it, his body yearned towards the source of that delectable smell that so dominated his thoughts. His throat burned like fire, but he didn't dare reveal this to Heidi. She smiled and took his hand.

"There's the Demetri we all know and hate," she laughed fondly, and they walked together back towards the Volturi underground castle. It took all of his inhuman strength not to look back.

* * *

Okay, as a side note, Demetri and Heidi do not have any sort of romantic relationship going on; they're just friends, as I can pretty safely assume most of the Volturi are at this point.

Please read and review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight not mine.

By the way, when I reference their rooms, I mean them to be parts of the underground castle, sort of budding off of the main area.

And I had a long idea-generating session; this chapter is RIDICULOUS long! Enjoy!

* * *

Demetri wasn't sent on patrol duty again. In fact, he wasn't sent anywhere. For about two weeks he lounged in his room, reading books and playing his various instruments.

His favorite was the violin. Intense and beautiful, the music soothed his frayed soul and helped him fight the oncoming panic. For days he sat upon his sofa, composing songs and playing to himself. The notes rose and sank and rose again to glorious heights, and it sounded as if ten violinists were playing. The volume kept his neighbors, Felix and Alec, distracted, but they never interfered. From the sound of the hitches in their breaths, they were transfixed.

He'd just been playing a rather rad melody he had composed himself when a tiny knock on his door interrupted his one-man concerto. He opened the heavy oak door, and was surprised to see his masters, Aro, Caius, and Marcus enter his humble dwelling. He quickly ducked his head in a respectful bow.

"Masters! I wasn't expecting such an honor," breathed Demetri, hope simmering in his starved spirit. Perhaps they were here to explain their strange alienation towards him recently, and to welcome him back as a brother and friend. He wanted nothing more. But the strange glimmer in Aro's eyes and the unusual piercing gaze from Marcus threw him off. Caius was frazzled, as usual, his scarlet eyes wild with whatever emotion he could possibly be experiencing. Caius had always been rather hot-tempered.

"Demetri, my dear friend, what beautiful music! I couldn't help but to seek out the source of those heavenly sounds!" exclaimed Aro, and Demetri smiled. But Caius interrupted the much appreciated compliment with an aggravated snarl. His throat flexed with the intensity of his anger, but Demetri didn't flinch. Caius didn't stand a chance in battle against Demetri, and his rage was little threat. Caius was often enraged. But now he pointed at Demetri, his snarl turning to words.

"You! You traitor! Don't just stand there like a stupid child, you trash! How dare you disobey us! How dare you fraternize with a human girl, neglecting your duties to Volterra! How dare you place her on a higher pedestal than your sacred masters!" he roared, his hard muscles trembling against the urge to attack the leaner, stronger vampire. Demetri's vision flashed scarlet and he snarled back, only his respect for his masters keeping him in place. Aro put a hand on Caius's shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Now, now, dear Caius, you've overstepped your accusations," he said softly, and turned back to Demetri. "You've done nothing yet, Demetri. Marcus is just a little worried about the direction your bloodlust for this girl has taken. And, if I do say so myself, you do remind me a bit of the situation with the newest Cullen couple. The only problem is, Caius suspects that it is _too _much like the direction their lives took. He's afraid that you are beginning to appreciate this girl more than your coven."

With this stated, Aro leaned back, his ancient, filmy eyes calculating the statuesque figure before him. Demetri trembled with hate. That idiotic girl! The fragrance of her skin, the wonderful flavor of her mind...she was getting him into more shit than she could imagine. He growled low under his breath. He knew the treatment for weakness in devotion. And he knew what would come next.

"Now, Demetri, if you would just touch my hand and show me that it's never been more than a great thirst, then we may welcome you back with open arms and earnest apologies."

Demetri bowed his head. It only took him half a second to run through his memories and realize the truth. It had never simply been bloodlust.

Aro smiled sadly and shook his head. He clapped his hands, and two hooded figures entered the room.

"Jane. Take Demetri to the cellar for discipline. Felix. Take care of the human."

Demetri's head shot up and, before he knew it, he was flying at Felix, his body as hard and fast as a bullet. Then, just as he realized he was in the air, something pulled him down. It was pain, daggers and swords and hot irons of pain, stabbing at him from all sides and all surfaces, gouging and scraping down his skin. He screamed, his limbs unable to move for the agony. His back arched, and his screams were almost too loud for him to realize he was making them.

As suddenly as it began, it stopped. He leapt back to his feet, red eyes wild and teeth locked. Jane stared back, her expression a blend of apologetic and obedient. Of course Jane would never disobey Aro or let Felix get hurt, but her affection for Demetri made this painful all the same.

Felix dashed away, not willing to admit that he was scared of Demetri but frightened all the same. Not many in the Volturi could pose a challenge for Demetri in pure skill. Jane and Alec, though, could handle him with relative ease through their incredible mental forces.

"Follow me, Demetri," whispered Jane, walking slowly to the cellar. Demetri, also, did not look forward to discipline; he'd only ever been through it once, and did not plan on ever doing it again. That time he had accidentally revealed his true nature to a small gathering of people who had been on a hiking trip; they had watched him drain a human lifeless, and it took many years before he could leave the castle again. The treatment had been terrible, because revealing the secret should have held the death penalty, but Aro couldn't bear to kill such a specimen.

But Caius had wanted punishment exacted, and so Demetri had been handed over to Jane.

And now he walked with her again, following her down the dreaded path to the floor beneath the main rooms. The cold stone cellar, separated from all other rooms by feet of rock to keep the screaming from seeping to the other floors. They were there all too soon.

Jane had a mournful but also resigned look in her face. She hated what she was going to do, but she planned on doing it. Demetri also knew what he had to do, and it made it all the easier that Jane would be safe in her innocent obedience.

And also much, much harder.

Demetri was flying at her as soon as the door had shut. He knew if he could disconnect her head, then she would be unable to perform her torture.

But Jane was too fast; he was mere inches away when the pain struck, and he dropped like lead. Curled inwards, he clutched at the invisible wounds and screamed hoarsely. Jane backed away, shaking her head and breathing hard.

"No, Demetri. Just endure, it'll be over soon," she murmured, and Demetri nearly succumbed to the punishment. He nearly accepted the pain, made it a part of him, imagined a better and more obedient future.

Then, her face exploded into his mind. Her creamy skin, her thick, dark red hair, her beautiful gray eyes; even her odd disgust towards him only made him desire her more. He saw her fall before Felix. He saw her blood splatter the ground.

He saw Jane's face, coming towards him rather quickly.

He hadn't realized that he had lunged at her until he was in the air. The pain was excruciating, and it wasn't hard for her to land him on the floor again. He groaned, his teeth sinking into the icy rock beneath his broken nose. He felt the cartilage repair itself, even under the indescribable agony. Jane was backing away much faster now, terrified of the new danger. Demetri hated to do this to her, but Jane could be put back together; Autumn couldn't.

At the thought of her name he launched himself at Jane a third time, and this time his aim landed true. His hands were on her face before she could comprehend his motion, and with a flex of his arms he tore her head from her neck.

Her body fell limp onto the floor, and he cast her head aside; the pain gone from his limbs, he dashed up the stairs and out of the cellar. No one had even noticed that he had escaped, and probably wouldn't for at least a few hours.

The darkness of the night enveloped him as he ran.

His mind churned quickly as he raced through the night, invisible in his speed. He dodged cars and trees easily, knowing exactly where to go. He had caught a glimpse of Autumn's calender earlier in her apartment, and had seen that she would be working late. Felix wouldn't be able to come near her in a crowded restaurant, unless he had walked in and kidnapped her. But Demetri also knew that Felix was lazy, and would prefer to just kill her as she left.

Hope shot through him, but didn't overtake him; he cleverly used his tracking sense to determine Felix's exact location. Felix was hanging around the front of the restaurant, hiding out in the parking lot. Demetri approached from behind the building, his step as silent as the brush of a feather. Felix didn't notice a thing. Demetri was willing to bet that the strong smell of human food covered his scent, too.

It wasn't hard for him to slip into the kitchen. He stood out immediately from the grungy, disheveled cooks and the awkward bussers, but he was too intimidating a figure for anyone to approach. His vicious red glare helped out a bit, too.

Finally, finally, he saw her. Her medium-length, lustrous hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, and her expression was anxious, though not nearly as anxious as she should be. He approached her quickly, knowing that their time for talk was limited. Somehow, he had to get her to go with him without too much complaint. But the closer he got to her, the more his throat burned. Would she really be safer with him?

He caught the edge of her sleeve, not wanting to startle her with his cold touch. She huffed in frustration and turned, ready to yell. He watched her face pale as she looked up, and her jaw drop. Fear flooded her eyes, and she tried to pull away automatically, but he had a good grip on her blouse. He had to talk fast.

"Look, Autumn-" he started, but she began to scream. He saw the intent form in her expression and the sound made it just past her throat before he had a hand firmly over her mouth. She shuddered at his cold touch, but couldn't fight him off of her. He grasped her arm more tightly and leaned closer, fully aware of the suspicious glances he was receiving.

"_Listen to me_," he hissed through clenched teeth, "You're in danger. I'm sorry I dragged you into this, but you're in terrible danger and you need to get out of here. _Now_." He felt a strand of mind move through the underground castle, towards the cellar. It wouldn't be long until his escape was discovered, and he needed to be gone by then. He released her mouth once she seemed calm enough to handle it.

"How can I trust _you_?" she seethed, "I barely know you! You're more of a stalker than anything else, how can I believe a word you say? How do I know you're not planning on kidnapping me?" Her sweet breath struck him like a punch to the gut. He fought to control his urge to kill.

Demetri laughed without humor.

"Oh, I'm definitely kidnapping you. But you have to believe me; it's for your own good. Right now you're in more danger than you realize, and if you don't come with me you'll be dealing with a lot worse than a kidnap. Like, say, _death_. Who's going to pay for your funeral? Your boss?" he asked brutally, watching her distrust grow. What could he say that would make her come with him?

He suddenly grabbed her by the throat, then drew her frightened face closer to him. Even if she was furious and terrified, it was better than dead. The warmth of her throat, the pulse of the blood running under it, sent his mouth desert-dry. He made his voice as menacing as possible.

"Damn straight I'm kidnapping you. I have your little sister, too. If you want to see her again, you'll come with me," he growled, hoping it wasn't too late to pull the bad-guy card. It wasn't. He was creepy enough that she ate it faster than his attempts to save her life. Wonderful.

Though to be fair, how else would he know she had a sister?

"Please...please, don't hurt her," she whispered, terror choking her. Great. "I'll do anything you want. _Anything_." He felt terrible at her last reverent word. He had never heard anything spoken with more sincerity, and the incredible bond between her and her sister disturbed him. He didn't have to be Marcus to sense a bond like this. He shook it off quickly.

"Tell your boss you're sick. Make yourself vomit if you have to. Then, leave through the back door. I'll be waiting."

He left, praying that she would follow his orders. He hung around the back door, searching the Volturi for any sign of realization of his escape. The wandering goon had veered through another door, and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief; but not quiet enough.

"Going somewhere?"

Demetri was crouched and twenty feet away before he could comprehend the motion. His automatic vampire defense system had moved for him, as he attached the voice to a face. Felix, of course.

Neither of them moved for a full second. Felix calculated his best attacks, and Demetri prayed that Autumn's boss was being particularly stubborn. Felix took a slow step to the left, but Demetri wasn't to be played with. He kept his feet firmly planted, refusing to be intimidated. Felix knew better, though, than to try to intimidate Demetri with sheer mass. It would take some serious moves to take down someone of Demetri's raw speed and strength.

"You shouldn't be here, friend," said Felix, taking another slow step. Demetri bared his teeth. Felix didn't want to kill his friend, but Demetri was ready to murder. He would set Felix on fire if he had to. He didn't fully understand this strange urge to protect the source, but it was a call he couldn't turn his back on.

"Go away, Felix. I don't have to kill you," growled Demetri, his entire body braced for motion. Lean and hard, he knew he could tear and burn Felix in a heartbeat. Felix knew it, too.

"Hey, I only have so many options. If I stay here, you might kill be but, then again, you might not. If I go, the boys back home will _definitely _kill me. Or worse," he hinted, and Demetri shuddered. Jane was _not _going to be happy when she was revived. But Demetri didn't back down.

"I'm leaving. I'm taking her with me, alive. No matter what you do, this won't change." Demetri straightened, though his focus didn't relax.

"You're with me or against me, friend."

He didn't even finish the sentence. Felix launched himself at Demetri so fast that he was a blur. To the human eye he was invisible; luckily, Demetri wasn't human. He dodged the leap neatly, and tore off an arm at the same time. Howling with pain, Felix attacked again, only to be shredded by Demetri's strong hands. Felix was lying in neat piles by the time Autumn was walking through the door.

The entire encounter had lasted forty-one seconds. Demetri disposed of Felix in a nearby sewer and leaned back against the wall, focusing on the Volturi again. So far, it looked like nobody had found Jane in the cellar. He could only hope to have a few minutes of a head start.

He turned his head automatically as Autumn walked through the back door. Her expression was frightened but set. Demetri's eyes narrowed as the pace of her heart raced. Then they widened with realization.

"You called the police."

Autumn flinched and shook her head slowly, but she couldn't lie to him. Heat rushed to her face, and he detected the faint, salty scent of sweaty palms. Her heartbeat was through the roof. He cursed and grabbed her around the waist.

"Wha-"

She couldn't get another word out. Within the second they were moving so fast that the wind whipped her words away. Demetri ran fast enough to be nearly invisible. He held Autumn cradled against his chest so that the wind didn't tear her skin away. The heat of her proximity burned through her shirt and his, and the smell of her blood nearly brought him to a stop. But he knew he didn't have much time, and the thought forced him to move faster.

They reached her apartment in seconds. He raced up the floors, grabbed the handle of her door, and yanked; it opened with a bang. Demetri looked around, testing the air, and dashed to the little girl's room. She was sleeping. He lifted her slowly, keeping the blanket wrapped around her. He sped back to Autumn.

She was in the kitchen, holding a knife. He saw her hand shaking around the weapon, but her eyes were fierce. She wouldn't hesitate to kill him, if she could. He almost laughed.

"What are you?" she whispered, her voice breaking as she saw her sister asleep in his arms. He had lied to her, she now realized. Demetri felt terrible, but this was his fault and they would not die for his weakness.

"That's really not going to help you," he muttered, then he turned and dashed down the stairs. She followed, of course; he stayed slow enough so that he was visible, and she could race behind him. He approached the fastest car in the parking lot. He wasn't a car person, really, but it was shiny, new, and sporty, so he took his chances.

Hopping into the seat, he had it wired and purring before Autumn made it down the stairs. He turned and laid the sleeping sister into the back seat. Autumn, seeing her imminent defeat, leapt into the passenger side before Demetri could floor it out of there. The tires squealed, and the speedometer jumped to seventy in seconds. Beautiful.

He drove faster and faster, trees whipping by on either side. He crashed through the gates of Volterra, leaving the city behind. But he knew better than to feel safe. It would take seconds for the Volturi to catch up, and less to kill them. He also had another problem to worry about.

Autumn still held the knife, but Demetri was driving so fast that she didn't dare use it. He saw her eyes glance towards the inert form in the back seat. He sighed.

"I'm not going to kill you guys, you know," he said irritably, turning to glare at her. Autumn scowled.

"How am I supposed to know that? How can I believe you? You lied to me before," she snapped, her gray eyes flaming.

"I said what was necessary to get you out of there. It wasn't safe. I'm not the only one of my kind." Great. He was breaking rules again. There was no way they'd let him live after this. Autumn looked horrified.

"There are...more of you?" she whispered, fear freezing her body. Demetri laughed bitterly.

"Yep. Actually, they happen to be running the city. I'm a bit on the dark side, right now," he added, trying to lighten the mood. But her heartbeat didn't slow, which didn't exactly help his appetite. Her heat was spreading through the small car, making his mouth water with poison. He had to swallow twice before he could speak again.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," he murmured, and that was it. He locked his jaw to keep himself from attacking her. The fragrance of her skin was overwhelming. The girl stared at him, a strange expression in her eyes. Then, she blushed deeply and turned away. They didn't speak again for a few hours. Demetri idly tracked his old coven as he drove. He pressed against the gas anxiously, needing to beat them...

A siren wail, a blaring horn, and Demetri cursed loudly. The little girl in the back seat stirred and sat up. She rubbed her eyes, not quite conscious yet.

"Autumn?" she murmured, and her sister turned and hushed her.

"Go back to sleep, Eve."

Demetri jerked the car to a stop and was out of the car before the cop could put his cruiser into park. Demetri yanked open the door to the policeman's car and pulled the startled man from the vehicle with steel strength. The man suddenly started shouting and struggling, but they were deep in the forest before too much commotion was made. Demetri sank his teeth into the policeman's thick neck, savoring the blood that soothed his itching thirst. He hadn't even breathed in the car for fear of losing control, but hopefully if he wasn't thirsty, then he could be a bit more tolerant.

He drained the body dry and dug a deep hole for it in seconds. No one would find it for years, maybe even centuries. He loped back to the sports car, where Autumn and her sister sat obediently still. Apparently Autumn had realized the futility of trying to drive away, since she knew he could run much faster than any car could drive. He shifted into drive again, and they were speeding away. It was silent again, but a much more tense silence. At least he could breathe safely without fear of losing his mind.

"You killed that policeman." It was a statement, not a question, and spoken so quietly that normal ears wouldn't have caught it. To Demetri, she might as well have spoken in a loud, clear voice. He nodded without remark. It was a trivial death, one that happened along at a convenient hour. Well, convenient in that he wasn't riding along the edge of tearing out Autumn's slender throat, and inconvenient in that they were losing precious time. So far, he was safe. No one had realized his absence.

"Why?" It was always with the questions. Demetri turned to face her, his eyes savage and scarlet. He heard her quick intake of breath and felt her automatic recoil. It shamed him.

"Would you rather it was you?" he snarled softly, and his eyes gentled. He reached out as if to stroke her face...but the way her lips trembled, the way her breath ran in quick bursts from her mouth, the way her eyes held his...he felt his control slipping. His lips slid back over his teeth for a moment in a deathly leer, but he caught himself and jerked away.

They were almost in the safe zone. A few minutes, and they'd be free. They'd have a good head start, maybe enough to make it out alive. Then again, maybe not.

"Please, tell me. What is going on?" she asked quietly, watching his expression. Demetri didn't respond for a second or two, weighing his chances. Well, he planned on changing her eventually. And he was going to die anyways, with all the rules he'd broken, so he might as well break a few more.

He turned and faced her again. She glances fearfully towards the unwatched road, but she didn't have to fear; the car never strayed an inch from the winding path. Demetri bared his teeth again, but in a sarcastic smile.

"You want to know the truth? You want the truth? My name is Demetri. I don't know my last name because it's been decades since I've used it, maybe a century. I am a vampire; a cold-blooded murderer, I've killed probably hundreds of people. I drink their blood. I kill human beings and drink their blood, because I can't help it. I drank that policeman dry. I live (or lived, rather) in a secret coven called the Volturi who live underground in Volterra and rule the city physically and politically. I was part of the guard who defended the city from invaders. I've never killed a citizen of Volterra. Right now, I'm running away because for some insane reason, I'm so attached to you that I stalked you for days. Right now the smell of your blood is killing me; it's all I can do to keep myself from ripping you apart. Once the Volturi find out we're gone, they're going to be on us like lions on a _fucking _carcass."

Autumn gaped. Her jaw had dropped at some point during this speech, and she didn't seem to be able to move. Then, abruptly, she turned away. After a second, though, she turned back to him. Her eyes had a reluctant look to them. Demetri guessed that she was only speaking to him in hopes that he would not kill them.

"So...you have, like, special powers? Like running fast?" she said, forcing herself not to cringe away when he laughed coldly.

"Oh, I can run a lot faster than that. I just didn't want to rip your skin off." He reached out again, but thought better of it and pulled his hand back. She didn't flinch away this time, and he tried not to keep his delight from overpowering him; it was clearly a real effort from her.

"I can probably beat a rocket to the moon, if I could fly as fast as I run. I can see every blade of grass as we pass it. I can smell ravioli on your sister's breath, and I'll take a wild guess that she had it for dinner about...four days ago? I can hear your heart louder than anything else. I can almost see it's beat," he murmured, glancing furtively towards her rising and falling chest, its pace quickened by fear. He looked away quickly, grateful that she wore a thick sweater in the cold. She hadn't even noticed, the motion had been so fast. "I can crush this car into a can."

The airport loomed ahead. Then, suddenly, a wild commotion in his head; Jane had been discovered. But he smiled serenely; it was too late. The Volturi would never do a mass killing to catch some fugitives.

The strands of minds were going crazy. He could see them racing around, nearly crashing into each other in their speed. Two members were sent to check on Felix; Heidi and Chelsea. Another, probably Alec, was putting Jane back together. There...her mental thread reappeared, celebrating her revival. He was glad that he picked up Eve, because another was sent to Autumn's apartment. They would follow his scent from there.

The sun was pinking the sky, and he pressed his lips together. He had to get inside before the sun rose. He hadn't thought to bring any kind of cloak. They approached the airport, and he abandoned the car.

It was torture to pace himself with the humans. They walked so slowly, even though he could see that they were hurrying. He leaned towards Autumn, and was overjoyed to see that she didn't lean away. His lips were at her ear, and she shivered at his cool breath.

"Don't say anything. Don't try to get the attention of the cops. If we stop now, we're dead. They've found us out." Autumn nodded faintly, and Demetri was relieved to see that she believed him. But she suddenly stood on her toes, though she didn't have to speak loud for him to hear her.

"You're going to tell me _everything _on the plane."

He nodded, and she tugged on Eve's hand. Eve wiped her eyes again and stared at Demetri.

"Where are we going? Who's he?" Autumn hushed her little sister, who now stared silently at Demetri. He noticed dimly that she seemed awed by his presence, though her sister wasn't in the least. Rather, Autumn seemed to unconsciously shift away from him. He tried not to let this bother him.

Able to think and behave more rationally after the snack on the road, he easily slipped his way into some tickets. It wasn't hard to seduce the woman selling flight tickets. He had managed to snag a ticket to a full flight to Canada, leaving in fifteen minutes. It had taken him a minute and twenty-three seconds to have her totally under his control. A smile and a few silky words, and she was putty in his hands.

Autumn hadn't even noticed. She had been whispering to Eve while Demetri had talked their way into tickets.

They made it past the airport guards and onto the plane. It was smooth sailing from there.

Autumn buckled herself in next to Demetri, Eve on her other side. Demetri prayed that he'd make it through the flight without killing her; he admired her bravery, though, in sitting anywhere near him when she knew what he was. She could force herself to approach him, but she couldn't hide her fear. He saw it in her eyes, smelled the adrenaline in her blood; she was taking a risk, and they both knew it.

Demetri yearned for her death, but couldn't bear to incite it.

* * *

Alright, end of chapter three. Told you it was long (well, long compared to the other two chapters)

I can't promise that all the chapters will be this long, but I'll do my best. Reviews help, please! I like to know how I'm doing and what I'm doing wrong. Anyways, you may have some questions about certain situations, feel free to ask, though I can tell you now that it will all be clear later on.

And can anyone guess where Demetri is headed for? haha


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Hm...chapter was longer than I thought...but hey, you guys will enjoy that, right? Haha

* * *

Demetri had nothing left to hide. He had only his life and hers to defend. She had a right to know everything. After all he had done to her, after all he was about to do, he couldn't bear to leave her in the dark. He also couldn't ignore her; he secretly rejoiced whenever their eyes met. But his cool, impassive expression revealed nothing to her.

"Okay...so...where are we going?" she asked, her gray eyes stormy.

"The United States. I'm going to hunt down some...ah...acquaintances. It could prove to be troublesome. I'm not exactly welcome there, but due to the circumstances I think that's about to change." Autumn frowned.

"What do you mean 'troublesome?'"

"Well...I never really told you this. But...myself and a few others of my kind...we have rather unique abilities occasionally. Like, my extended tracking skill. I can pretty much hunt down anyone and anything on the planet. The only problems are their Seer, who can see into the future and is, no doubt, aware of my coming, and their Shield, who can block my tracking instincts from herself and others, I believe. Their mind-reader might come in handy, as he'll detect our thoughts when we're in a certain range. Just think desperate thoughts when I tell you to."

Autumn looked away, thinking. Demetri longed for Edward's ability, longed to be able to see into her head. But he, too, turned away. At this proximity, every second was a battle. He could feel the hot blood running through her veins, and he clenched his jaw. She turned back, a crease between her worried brows. She turned her face up towards his, a different kind of fear playing across her features. She rested a hand on her sleeping sister.

"And...are we...desperate?" she whispered softly, starting to tremble. Demetri's fierce scarlet eyes turned gentle, and he tenderly smoothed the crease with one cool finger. She shuddered slightly at his touch, but didn't pull away. He sighed. He would never be able to lie to her.

"Yes."

* * *

Sleep is a fascinating thing. Closer to death than anything else, it is an odd and unique refreshment of the mind and body. Demetri didn't understand the necessity of it. But he loved watching Autumn sleep, watching her unconscious take control and move her face and body for her. She murmured sometimes, quiet, usually confusing words and phrases. But her intentions were clear.

When she said 'Eve,' her face relaxed and even smiled a bit.

When she said 'Emily,' she stiffened slightly and frowned.

When she said 'Mom,' her face crumpled. He wondered vaguely what had happened to her parents. He had not detected anyone's scent but Autumn's and Eve's when he entered the small apartment. He wondered if they had died, if they had simply left her when she turned 18 to tend her little sister and herself. But all these thoughts were unimportant to him.

When she said 'Demetri,' she'd shudder and curl into a tighter ball in the chair.

Demetri had never thought of himself as repulsive. He'd been a proud being his whole life. He'd seen the reactions of the humans he crossed on the streets; it was always a wondering stare and a state of breathless adoration. Even on females of his own kind, he had similar reactions. He was tall and tan, even though he was a vampire. The scorching sun had brought a brown tint to his skin when he was human, and a trace of it still remained, even though he was a vampire who should, in all rights, be pale. But he wasn't.

His black hair was wavy and fell shoulder-height. It was shiny and soft and clean; it had always been like that. He had a nice nose, straight, not crooked or imperfect or disproportional in any way. His mouth was shaped well, though not full and cherubic like Alec's. His eyes, though flaming red, were intelligent and slightly slanted, completing the full Italian finish. His brows were arched and dark, but perfectly shaped.

And yet, when he saw Autumn flinch from him, he felt the first tremors of self-loathing. He didn't understand why she couldn't bear to be near him when he drew other humans like flies to honey, but it still bothered him. He tried to focus on other things; like how her breath moved her shoulders, how her eyes moved under her delicate, pale peach lids...how her throat flexed when she swallowed...

Demetri clenched his jaw again. Venom pooled into his mouth, and his knuckles were white against the dark gray first-class chairs as he gripped the armrests. Slowly, almost robotically, he leaned towards her. Her warm, delicious scent washed over him as he breathed her in. His hands squeezed the armrests tighter, his anchors against temptation. He knew it was dangerous, he knew it was foolish, but her impossibly wonderful fragrance drew him to her like nothing else ever had.

The Volturi, his draw to them was nothing. Nothing in his life, no one he had ever killed, no one he had ever encountered, had ever had this powerful a pull. He moved until he was at her neck, almost touching her. His urge to kill was staggering; his arms shook with both the need to fly at her throat and to hold himself back. He opened his mouth and breathed her in, and though his own throat burned with thirst, he didn't pull away.

Curious and enchanted with this impossibly delectable fragrance, he kissed the thin skin on her slender neck. The heat of her blood scorched his lips, and they instinctively drew back from his teeth. He lowered them to her neck. A single drop of venom fell to her skin.

She stirred, and he was sitting calmly, watching the flight movie, in a fraction of a second. She sensed something was wrong, but couldn't determine what it was. Looking around, she saw her sister yawning and sitting up. She turned back to Demetri.

"What're they playing?" she murmured, her tired eyes trying to focus on the wide-screen. Eve was now leaning forward, staring at Demetri, but his attention was all for the screen. He caught the gist of the movie in time to answer her.

"'Snakes on a Plane.' Not their best choice," he chuckled, and Autumn couldn't stifle a laugh. She turned and stroked her sister's dark hair.

"Who's he?" she asked yet again. Autumn sighed and took Eve's face firmly in her hands. Their eyes met.

"This is Demetri. We're traveling with him because we can't live in Volterra anymore. It's dangerous." Eve's eyes widened. Then, they filled with tears. Demetri was still as a stone, puzzled by this overflow of emotion. Didn't the kid care if she lived?

"What about my friends? What about our apartment?" she whispered, her voice shaky. "I don't want to leave! We just moved here!" She burst into tears and Demetri was stunned. Did she really care so little for her own life? Autumn was comforting her, though, holding her sister close and rubbing her back.

"Shh, it's okay. You'll make _new _friends, and we'll get another apartment. Don't worry. As long as you're with me, you're going to be okay." Demetri scoffed and Autumn paused to cast him a glare. As long as she was with _her_? Autumn wouldn't last two seconds against the Volterra. But he didn't interfere. He'd couldn't recall his human family, so he didn't fully understand the bond. So, he merely watched. After the little girl calmed down, her sister pulled a little notepad from the girl's jeans. She turned to Demetri.

"Do you have a pen?" she asked quietly, and he held up a finger. Glancing around, he waved down a flight attendant. Her jaw went a little slack when he caught her eyes, but she managed to throw on a smile before the silence became too awkward.

"Could I get some water, please?" he purred, and she nodded quickly, her greedy blue eyes fixed upon his perfect features. As she turned, he slipped a pen from her back pocket without her even noticing. He turned back to Autumn with a grin, but his breath caught as her glare penetrated his composure.

"That's stealing." Demetri rolled his eyes.

"She had, like, five. Just take the stupid pen," he growled, pushing it into her hands. He pulled away quickly, though, when her skin touched his. The heat was intoxicating.

She frowned for a minute more before giving it to her sister, who began to write. Demetri leaned forward, curious, but she snapped it shut and smiled shyly, shaking her head.

"No boys allowed."

He'd caught the first page, though, before she had closed it. It was second-grade dribble, mostly, about the life of an eight-year-old girl. He was bored silly in the first paragraph. So, instead of protesting that he was not a 'boy' per se, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired (he never was), but it made it easier to concentrate on the threads, each of which led to a different mind.

It didn't help that Autumn's thread was about at appetizing as her scent; soft and luxurious, he was drawn to her trail, even though she sat right next to him. He worked hard to keep other threads in mind. The Cullens hadn't moved much; they were a few miles north, but not traveling fast and occasionally changing directions. They didn't seem to be fleeing from him, though. And they weren't working hard to hide their presence. Perhaps the female shield was saving her energy for when he was a little closer...

Then, he turned to the Volturi, back in Italy. No one was following him yet, and he had a good idea as to why. They realized the futility of an immediate search. He was the one that they typically exercised in search missions, and now that he was gone, they weren't sure as to how to go about the process of finding their Tracker. Also, Aro had incredible insight on how Demetri's powers worked, and knew that Demetri would be tracking them as they tracked him, and he would be much more efficient.

So, they were safe for now. But he knew it was only a matter of time before the Volturi came and fetched him. Hopefully he would have some backup by then. He wondered vaguely what his quite suspecting hosts were up to...

* * *

Eight vampires, a half-human vampire, and a werewolf stood in a small clearing somewhere in the thick woods of lower Canada.

"Well? What are we going to do?" snarled Bella Cullen, shaking her thick, dark hair agitatedly. Alice shrugged, trying to find a solution. It wasn't easy being the only Seer in the family, and so relied upon.

"We can run. Bella's shield will cover us, and Demetri won't be able to pick up our tracks. I'm sure he has other tracking methods, but he's not going to be near as adept, since he's never had to deal with opposition to his powers before," suggested Edward, holding his wife closer. Married for almost six years, they were inseparable. Despite how she liked the idea of keeping her family safe and running, Bella shook her head. But Carlisle, her adopted 'father,' beat her to the punch.

"Yes, Bella can shield us, but she can't keep it up forever. And if he is looking for us, then he's not going to stop. I'm sure he can chase us a lot faster than Bella can rejuvenate her mind." Renesmee, Bella's immortal half-human half-vampire daughter, cut in. Her melodious voice was higher, but also quieter. She was new to these sorts of worries, and knew she was inexperienced. But that didn't mean that she didn't have good input.

"We don't even know what he's after. All Alice saw was him coaxing a flight ticket out of some salesgirl in an airport. Then, she saw our woods. But has she seen the Volturi follow-up?" They all looked at each other and sighed.

"Yeah, we don't know what he's after, but do we want to stick around and find out? He's dangerous, Nessie," said the werewolf lowly, his black eyes shadowed with worry. He tucked the girl under his arm, as if to shield her from the oncoming danger. She couldn't stop the small smile from tucking up her mouth.

"Well, like Carlisle said, he's not going to stop anyways. Why not deal with him sooner than later?" Renesmee had never been comfortable with using such formal terms as 'Dad' and 'Mom' and 'Grandfather.' They were all just Edward and Bella and Carlisle to her. They were all around her age, anyways, as vampires remained the same age as their transformation age. They were like family, but much, much closer than siblings. It was a very unique bond.

"Well, yes we're going to deal with him," murmured Edward, his golden eyes glowing eerily in the moonlight, "but you're not. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and Nessie will have to leave. Bella, Jasper, Alice and I will stay behind to find out what he's after." Emmett, Jacob, and Renesmee snarled simultaneously.

"What? Why do I have to run? Why can't I stay behind and kick ass?" howled Emmett angrily, flexing his bulging muscles. Renesmee and Jacob were no less angry.

"I'm not leaving my parents!" shouted Renesmee, and Jacob paused in his breathless growling to glare at her. He really was too protective, sometimes; he reminded Bella rather of how Edward had been when she was human. He wanted to stay, but he didn't want Renesmee to stay, too. He valued her life so much more than his own that it was almost frightening.

"I'm staying! I left my pack with Sam to come with you, and my only job is to run away? I came to make sure Nessie stayed safe! And _you are not staying_," he added, the last statement directed towards the beautiful, bronze-haired girl beside him. Renesmee bared her teeth at him. Edward waited for absolute silence before he went on.

"No, Jacob. You came because you couldn't bear to be without Renesmee. And you won't be. Nessie, we're not risking your life over this. You're not experienced enough to fight Demetri. Emmett, you are experienced, but you are weak at points were Demetri is strong. You are powerful physically, but you don't have the speed, patience, or endurance of Demetri, and therefore you will lose against him.

I need to stay to read his mind and intentions. Bella will stay so she can shield us and provide for a surprise attack. Alice will need to watch our immediate future, and Jasper is talented in bringing out the most painful of emotions, thus able to apprehend him well. We will not lose all the Cullens when we meet him."

Renesmee growled softly, but didn't have anything more to say. Esme, who stood in the background with Jasper, suddenly spoke up.

"Not to sound selfish...but why bring Bella with you? What about keeping Nessie and Bella safe?" she whispered, snaking an arm around the young girl. Renesmee rolled her eyes but said nothing. Edward smiled, but it felt hollow.

"We don't plan on leaving Demetri alive, if his intentions prove dangerous. You'll be safe, I swear on my...existence." They all stood silently for a moment, trying to root out any holes in the plan. Of course, it was riddled with holes; why was Demetri coming alone? Would the Volturi be quick to follow? What if he got past Edward and the others? What if he _killed _Edward and the others? What was he after?

But it was the best that they could come up with. He would either follow the fleeing members of the family, or make a beeline straight for the ones that stayed; either way, they'd soon know what he was up to and who he was after.

* * *

The plane landed in Ottawa, the closest flight Demeti could get to his destination. It was still a hell of a run; the Cullens were somewhere near Vancouver, in the Rocky Mountains, as far as he could tell. He pulled carefully at the Volturi trails; they were all still in Volterra, trying to figure out what to do. Undoubtedly, they knew where he was going, but there was no way that they could find him. But, no...a few had followed his trail to the airport, and were now questioning some people, he assumed. But it didn't worry him. They knew that he would be aware of their flight the instant that they began to track him. He had time.

He stole another car under the disapproving glare of Autumn, but he ignored her. It wasn't stealing if he planned on bringing it back...or, you know, just leaving it somewhere to be found.

"Would you rather we ran?" he asked in a bored monotone, disliking the slow pace of the car. Autumn sighed and leaned back in the chair. No, she didn't. Demetri's keen ears caught her stomach growling, but he didn't need sharp hearing to catch that. She must be starving, as there hadn't been a meal on the long flight. He'd forgotten how often humans needed to be fed. Three times a day; ridiculous! But then, as his temptation to drink her blood stabbed at his throat the thirstier he got, he seriously considered taking a leaf from her book.

"Sorry," he muttered, searching for an exit he could pull off onto. Autumn yawned widely, unable to stop herself. Demetri felt terrible; he was doing an awful job of taking care of her. So much for being her protector, she'd probably starve to death within the week.

"Sorry for what? Not that you don't have stuff to be sorry for, I just don't know what this specific one is about," murmured Autumn, her eyelids fluttering shut. Demetri couldn't resist smiling a little, even though he felt pretty bad.

"Sorry for not feeding you. I forget how often you humans need to eat," he admitted, and Autumn laughed. She shook her head, but a smile played about her mouth and eyes. Eve was asleep again. How often did human children sleep? It seemed that she was asleep _all _the time!

"It's okay. But while we're on the subject, how often do _you_...eat?" she asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. Demetri grinned. She was no coward.

"Maybe once every two weeks or so. Sometimes more, sometimes less. It sort of depends," he added, but stopped talking abruptly. If Autumn knew that he was killing more often because he kept company with her, she'd be out there in no time. Or, at least, a little less willing to travel with him, as there was no way he'd leave her to the Volturi to be killed. She was really too good of a soul.

He pulled into a hotel. It was enormous and fancy and first-class, and he enjoyed the shock and reluctant delight in Autumn's face. So, she appreciated a few luxuries like any other creature. This might be fun, then.

He'd picked up quite a fortune in all kinds of currency, due to international travels and such missions. He had a few accounts in all countries, just in case something might come up in his missions. Canada was no exception; he pulled out a credit card and strolled up to the front desk.

The woman at the desk sneered for half a second. Her eyes landed immediately on their clothes, and she judged quickly. Demetri wasn't dressed too well. He'd been wearing the same clothes that he had left Volterra in, and they were now wrinkled, a little dirty, and slightly torn from running, traveling, and fighting. Autumn and Eve were no better. They wore ratty jeans and oversized T-shirts, the clothes of sleep. When her eyes traveled up to Demetri's face, she paled, but there were still traces of a sneer.

That is, until he slipped the Platinum card into her hand. Then she was all smiles and winks. Well, except with Autumn. She glared resentfully at the poor girl until she slipped behind Demetri.

He rented the top floor, the Royal Suite, under one of his many fake names. It wouldn't do for his old friends to find his information here. They had no bags, so it didn't take any time at all for them to reach their floor. Demetri murmured something into a busboy's ear before they entered the room.

Demetri carried the drowsy little human as Autumn opened the door. She marveled at the size, the elegance, of the suite, as he darted to one of the rooms to lay the girl into the soft twin bed. Autumn had discovered a fatal flaw, though, when he came back to her side.

"There's only one other bed," she huffed in an accusatory tone. Demetri smiled serenely, a little enchanted by her human forgetfulness. He tapped his temple with his index finger.

"No sleep, remember?" he said laughingly, and Autumn's anxious expression relaxed. She looked relieved and a bit...disappointed? No, his mind was playing with him. He knew quite well how Autumn truly felt about him. But he couldn't resist an opportunity to tease her. "That is, unless you want me to."

They were suddenly aware of how close they were standing. Autumn blushed deeply and pushed his chest. He didn't budge an inch, but she did. She stepped away, rolling her eyes. A knock on the door, and Demetri was gone. He opened it and saw the busboy that he had called earlier. Something small and coiled was in his hand, and Demetri took it and thanked him. He flew back to Autumn.

"Arms up and feet together," he ordered, and she stiffened. But then she saw what he held; a measuring tape. She scowled.

"What? Are you planning on sewing me a sweater?" she scoffed, but held her arms out anyways. He quickly took her measurements. Leg length, arm length, hips, waist...breasts...the scent of her skin, even through her dirty clothes, clutched his breath in its iron grip.

He chuckled lightly, rather uncharacteristic of himself, to hide his discomfort. His throat flamed in thirst.

"No. How am I supposed to get you clothes when I don't know what will fit you?" he snapped the measuring tape back into the case and flicked her pert nose gently. Her surprise and indignation was delicious.

"Be right back," he promised, and dashed away to Eve's room. He took her measurements while she slept, lifting the necessary body parts with perfect pressure. She didn't bat an eye, and he was done before a second had passed. He had their measurements memorized, and he was good to go. Autumn was waiting for him as he came back out.

"No, I really don't need new clothes. And you're not buying clothes for me without my opinion! You don't even know what I like!" she yelped as he reached for the suite keys. He laughed again. He really was in a good mood, for whatever reason. It might be due to the fact that everything was safe and fine so far, and his plan wasn't failing miserably. They were all still alive.

"I'll get a little of everything. Or a lot," he tacked on at the end, just in case. He enjoyed dressing well and looking good, she might as well be prepared to do the same. Autumn darted forward to catch the door. Bless her, she thought she could hold it open; but she was clever, and slipped her fingers between the door and the wall. He would never intentionally hurt her, so he kept it open and leaned forward through the door, his scarlet eyes smouldering.

"I'm coming with you," she insisted, her gray eyes hard. Demetri smiled as her stomach growled. As much as he would like to go shopping with Autumn, he still felt bad for letting her go without food for so long.

"No. Order room service, get something to eat for yourself and Eve. I'll be back late anyways, don't wait up," he grinned and gently pried her fingers from the door. He heard her grumble and head for the phone as he left.

The night was young, and his humans were safe, warm, and fed. He bared his teeth and breathed in the deliciously smooth night air; he had other matters to handle.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither Twilight nor any of its characters belong to me.

By the way, I updated two chapters today, so if you haven't read this one yet, chances are you haven't read the previous one either.

Just to make sure no one misses it:

CHECK THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, AS YOU PROBABLY HAVE NOT READ IT!!!! I UPDATED TWICE TODAY!!

thanks.

* * *

The night was bustling downtown. Heckled parents and whiny children traipsed in groups, while gangly teenagers stalked the sidewalks, huddled together for image and protection. A few young adults carried suitcases and backpacks into small coffee shops, packing for an all-nighter. The older people stopped in bars for an after-work drink. The day was winding down for the humans.

But for Demetri, the day never ended. Or, a better way to put it would be his activities. The day ended and the night came often enough, but changes in time meant nothing to him. All he saw was a change in color.

Now, it meant something. Autumn was young, too young, but with every day she became closer to his own eternal age. In a few years, he could make her a vampire like himself, and she wouldn't need protecting anymore. He hoped dearly that she would decide to stay with him.

He didn't want to leave her side, but he couldn't deny that she needed a few human luxuries. He stopped in a few stores, picking up enormous amounts of clothing in each stop for himself, for Autumn, and for her sister Eve. He took care in each article he selected, making sure it was perfect in size and quality. Style, too, was something he had an eye for. Tones of gray and green suited her best, bringing out the color of her eyes and the perfect shade of her skin. Darker colors gave her skin a creamy touch, so he picked out forest greens and winter grays. Not that those were the only colors he chose; just the primary ones.

Pale pink and white for the dark-haired girl, and shades of ivory for himself, to off-set his dark hair and bronze skin.

He didn't hesitate to step into an outrageously lavish lingerie shop, picking out several different designs for Autumn, and a few of the much more modest, but no less carefully designed, selections for Eve.

He darted back to their suite, shielded by the night, to drop off the load of clothes bags. It was one in the morning, and both girls were asleep. He smiled to see dirty dishes in the sink, and took half a second's break to wash them. The smell of the food turning his stomach, but he didn't mind. One thing less for his humans to do when they woke up.

His humans...

A month ago, the phrase would have made him laugh. But now, the thought sent warmth simmering through his body that had nothing to do with the heavenly scent of their blood. Well, almost nothing...

Dashing back out the door, he returned to the shopping area. He picked out some luggage, which they would surely need now, and set about to finding the little things that humans needed.

It was pretty fun. He'd never needed these things before, but he liked taking care of his humans. He looked for things they'd like. Candy, for the little one. A shaving razor, because females liked to look nice and feel smooth. Toothbrushes and toothpaste; those weren't hard for him to remember, for he could bear the smell of mint so much more than that of food, though Autumn's sweet breath overrode the natural taint of food.

He'd been browsing through the hygiene products when his eyes landed on something that made his heart stop. Gently, his picked up a small, violet box. _Fuck_.

Demetri had forgotten completely about the human menstrual cycle. Holy shit, if he had a problem around her now, what would he do when her blood was exposed to the air? Even a second in the presence of that kind of temptation would kill him (or, more likely, her) for sure.

He grabbed about eight of the boxes and tossed them into the cart, and moved on, a new worry in his mind. But he pushed it back and focused on other things.

He bought fruits and vegetables, to be eaten on the long trips. He bought half a dozen shoes, because he knew that the general female population liked them, in several different styles.

What would Felix have said to this? Well, hopefully they'd found his pieces and put him back together...but Demetri was fairly sure that Felix would laugh for a few hours before killing him. Here he was, a prized member of the legendary Volturi, skilled beyond measure and lethal to any who crossed his path, shopping for two human girls, buying feminine products.

But he found no shame in it. He was caring for something, keeping it alive, and it was so much more of a struggle than killing. But he found pride in this new responsibility, he found pleasure in watching his handiwork grow under his maintenance. He liked this as much as any mission. Or, almost as much. He couldn't deny that he missed the travel, the excitement, of the Volturi missions. But he knew that he'd give it up again, if given the chance. The pull towards Autumn was so much stronger.

He stopped again at the suite to drop off the new items. It was one-thirty, and he took another break to pack. He folded the clothes into the three luggage cases, and tucked the human toiletries into a clear bag which he stuffed into Autumn's luggage. Then, after making sure everything was set for the next day, he launched himself from the window again. His humans were safe and sound, and now it was time to take care of himself.

Demetri stalked the alleys silently, watching and waiting. A young, teenage girl stumbled around the corner, mumbling into a bright pink cell phone. Her hair was silvery blonde and pulled into a messy ponytail. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Yeah...downtown, somewhere...I don't know! I don't know where they are, they just dropped me off...uh-huh...please hurry!" she sniffled and snapped the phone shut, looking up. She froze when she saw Demetri, awe and admiration wiping away any traces of fear. He stood still, the light of the moon glowing from his pale white skin. The girl was frozen, too, trapped in the strength of his gaze. The only sound was the fluttering beat of her heart.

Demetri waited a few seconds, letting her drink in his features. His intoxicating presence would only ensnare her further the longer she stared. Finally, he pushed himself from the brick wall of the back of the building and stalked towards her. He stroked her chin with one finger, and she didn't shudder away from his hand, though the night was cool. He leaned forward, his lips sliding back over his teeth in a gruesome death leer.

His breath stopped, though, when he made the mistake of meeting her eyes. They were light gray, a shade lighter than Autumn's, but all too similar. His breath pushed harshly through his teeth as he shoved himself backwards, running from the confused girl. From the life that had so narrowly escaped death.

Anger and disgust and self-loathing and the burning thirst filled him. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand the agonizing thirst, the accusations in Autumn's warm gray eyes, the bile that he smelled in her throat whenever his hand brushed hers. Her distaste for him, his distaste for himself, drove him mad. There, in the filthy bowels of the town, he purged the city of its poor, its wandering, as he slaked the thirst that burned him alive. He fed more than he ever had before. He didn't just sate his thirst; he gorged, he breathed in more blood than air, he ignored the careful dining techniques he had learned in Volterra and drank and spilled until he was nearly coated with the fragrant torture.

He didn't know who he killed. He didn't know where he was, nor did he stop to assess the fear in his victim's eyes. He never looked at their faces, for fear of seeing the only one he loved in the mass. But he drowned himself in their wet, warm blood until his insanity drove him from town.

He never passed out. Not really. It wasn't that he didn't have the right amount of will power or the madness; he physically couldn't wound his defense in such a way.

But he lay, face-down by a river in the woods, until the first rays of sun warmed his back. Then he stood and pushed his anger and his disgust to the back of his mind. He took a glance into the clear water in the river.

At first, he didn't recognize himself. Then, slowly, he saw it. He was covered in dried blood, red-brown like copper and flaking from his skin and his clothes. He touched a chunk hanging from his red-streaked hair and watched it crumble to dust.

Without another second of hesitation, he stripped off his clothes and plunged into the icy river. The cool water did not chill him; he merely felt the temperature against his own skin and decided it cold. He scrubbed his bare flesh until all traces of blood were gone, and it gleamed bright white in the rising sun. He continued to rub until all traces of the scent were gone, too. Then, he washed the clothes.

Finally he emerged, dripping wet but clean. He pulled on the soaking clothes and shook himself, sending drops of water flying in all directions. He stretched in the pleasure of being clean, and took off.

It took only a few seconds to return to the city, though he was miles away. He dashed back to the suite and ignored the staff's odd looks as he strolled at a frustratingly human pace up the stairs. Whenever he was out of public view, though, he ran.

Finally he made it to the Royal Suite. It was about five in the morning, and the sun was only beginning to shine. Well, to him, at least; to any humans, it would still appear to be pitch dark. But his incredibly advanced vision told him that the sun wasn't far.

Guilt suddenly lanced through his body. If Autumn knew how many he had killed, how he had gorged...he shuddered. Even _he _didn't know, he was so crazed. But it had paid off, in a way. His throat didn't burn in the least, not even when Autumn's delicious, irresistible scent hit him. '_What a sacrifice_,' he thought bitterly, '_to have died for a few days without suffering_.'

But he dashed to her room, wanting to make the most of it.

She slept, warm and without worries, in her king-sized bed. Two thick comforters were cocooned around her, and three pillows encased her ruffled head. Her hair stuck up in all directions, thick and messy. He didn't mind that she snored softly or drooled a little. It was endearingly human.

He sat on the floor, not daring to come any closer. He was afraid to ruin the perfect serenity of her sleep.

And serene she was; no worry lines creased her forehead, and a little smile played around her mouth, when she wasn't snoring. Her eyelids were closed gently. He hoped she had sweet dreams.

After two hours that passed like a second, he decided to call for breakfast. Sighing a little, he leapt gracefully to his feet and into the living room. He dialed the number for the main office and listened to the slow tone.

"Diadem Suite Service, this is Evan, how may I help you?" a young man answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Keith Embers, I'd like to order breakfast," purred Demetri, and the man jumped right to task.

"All right, what would you like to order? We have omelettes, hash browns, smoked link sausages, bacon and oatmeal sides, pancakes, Belgian-style waffles, french toast..." the man just kept going. Demetri cleared his throat.

"Ah, just send up a little of everything. And put it on my tab," he said smoothly, and hung up.

Wandering towards the windows, he closed his eyes and searched.

Hm...the Cullens were splitting up. It was a little disturbing, but to be expected. Only four stayed behind. Edward the mind-reader, Bella the Shield, Alice the Seer, and Jasper, the Controller. Those who had advantages over his abilities; they had stayed behind to greet him. Lovely. At least the mind-reader would be able to catch a glimpse into his thoughts, and realize that he meant them no harm.

The Volturi had tracked him as far as the airport, and a few had searched Autumn's house for personal items that they could use to track her. But they hadn't tried to follow him yet. They were still deciding how to go about it successfully. If they sent too few, then Demetri could kill them and cripple the Volturi's forces. If they sent too many, they risked a wild goose-chase that might endanger their beloved city. They were struck helpless by the loss of their tracker. Demetri smiled grimly. It was about time they appreciated him, though it was far too late.

He was glad, however, to see Felix up and moving. Even though it had been Demetri who wounded Felix in the first place, he didn't want to kill his old friend. They'd spent too much time together, griping and traveling and hunting.

It was an hour and a half before the breakfast arrived, wheeled on a fancy silver stand and covered in silver tops.

At nine-fourteen, forty-four minutes later, someone stirred.

He heard her trip over the luggage on her floor and curse loudly. He heard the sweep of the zipper, and he heard her breath catch. Demetri couldn't resist; he was at her side in a 13th of a second.

Her expression battled with shock, surprise, pleasure, embarrassment, and irritation. It varied with each article she lifted and examined. He hovered to her right, watching her face as she reviewed his handiwork. She couldn't hide her grudging admiration for his taste...that is, until she reached the underwear section. Lifting one particularly revealing piece, she flushed red and stuffed it back into the luggage. She whipped around and glared at him furiously. Demetri was stunned. It was one little piece! Didn't the rest of the clothes count for anything?

She seemed to consider this thought, too, before she made any condemning statements. Slowly she turned and opened the case again, and rifled through the rest of the underwear. Luckily, he had picked out enough moderately styled underwear to meet her satisfaction. She hesitated, and picked out some jeans and a long-sleeved gray shirt with blue designs down the sleeves. Then, she reached again and picked out some of the less-revealing underwear. Demetri was flooded with pleasure. She had examined his work and approved.

Standing slowly, she turned and smiled appreciatively at him. He couldn't stop the answering grin that completed his rather smug expression.

"So?" he couldn't resist asking. Autumn smiled a little wider and ducked her head.

"It's...nice. They're very nice," she admitted, holding the bundle of clothes a little closer to her body. "You must have spent a lot of time getting these. Thank you." She seemed to understand the total lack of necessity money held for him, because she didn't mention it.

All he could manage was a nod. He was delighted that she accepted his offering. But there was a quick burst of conflict in her eyes. Before he could interpret it, she leaned forward on her toes and gently kissed his cheek. Heat burst through his body, and it was like he had no control over his body. Her tender, chaste kiss had unleashed something completely primal in him, something completely dangerous and completely lethal. It would take so little to hurt her...

But suddenly her face was in his hands, and he was kissing her fiercely, and nothing in his existence had ever been so wonderful and perfect. Her mouth was molded to his and his hands moved through her soft, tangled hair and the way her body moved against his was so sensual that he nearly lost his mind.

Until he pulled it back enough to realize what the motions were.

She was pushing and gripping at him frantically, her desperation growing the longer he held her to him. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. While he didn't need to breathe, Autumn most definitely did. And what probably began as anger had developed into a struggle for life. He released her immediately, holding her up before she could collapse. She gasped wildly, her hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady. Her eyes clenched shut as she tried to calm her frantic breathing.

And when they opened again, they were terrifying. Her face twisted in rage and fear, and she fought wildly to escape from his arms. But he didn't let her go, because he knew she would run from him. Instead, he braced himself to ride out her fury, because it was exactly what he deserved.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU PERVERT, YOU COMPLETE _ASSHOLE_!! HOW DARE YOU!! HOW _DARE _YOU!! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH WANTS BECAUSE ALL MEN ARE RULED BY THEIR _DICKS_!! YOU COMPLETE AND TOTAL _DICKHEAD_! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!! _LET GO OF ME_!!" she screamed, and she raised her fists. Seeing a disaster in the making, Demetri dropped her and grabbed her wrists. If she hit him, she'd surely break a few bones. And they wouldn't be his.

She yelled for a little longer, then finally screamed herself out. Breathless, she waited furiously for his response. Demetri took a deep breath himself, then let her go. She didn't run, and he was relieved; she was willing to hear him out.

"I'm sorry. I deserved that. I definitely deserve more, and I'd be happy to take it once you catch your breath. That was extremely stupid and rash of me, and I'm so very, very, _very _sorry. I'm sorry that I did that to you, and I'm sorry that I can't let you leave, even though you deserve so much better than me. I don't deserve you, but for some reason I can't make myself give you up. So yeah, you're right, I am selfish and I am most definitely a dickhead. But I'm your immortal, loyal, defender dickhead who is yours to do with as you please." At the last phrase he knelt and took her hands, and kissed them each tenderly, and pressed his forehead into them, a sinner awaiting judgment. It was quiet for a moment.

"Boy, you sure know how to apologize," murmured Autumn, pulling him to his feet. He smiled a little ruefully; years of practice, love. She sighed and placed her hands on either side of his face, stroking his silk-smooth skin gently. That conflicting look came into her eyes again, and she gave him a hard look and clenched her hands in his hair a little to caution him. Demetri tried not to let his joy overflow.

Autumn pulled him down and kissed him ever so lightly on the mouth. She quickly pulled away, watching his face like a deer watching a lion. After a moment she smiled a little and smacked his cheek with a fond warning.

"That's it. No more."

She turned and wandered into the kitchen towards the smell of breakfast with Demetri shadowing her, a tall, tamed menace.

* * *

Heh heh, who here caught the role-reversal? Notice something funny about their relationship? Like how Demetri is more like Bella, and how Autumn is more like Edward lol

I figured most of you fans would be sick of the typical vampire weak-girl head over heels for powerful-guy, so I left Autumn with the reins. Even though Demetri is stronger and, well, a vampire, he sure wants Autumn a lot more than she wants him!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

* * *

Demetri left Autumn and Eve to carry out such mundane human tasks as brushing teeth and bathing. He had other plans in mind. He still felt bad about reacting to badly to Autumn's innocent kiss, and had sworn to make it up to her. This should do the trick nicely.

The day was depressingly cloudy, but perfect for what he had in mind.

Tall, stunningly handsome, and well-dressed, he was surrounded by dealers the instant he stepped through the door of the glass-walled building. Smiling a little, he brushed most of them away. The bravest stood straight and spoke clearly to him, determined to make a sale.

"Welcome, Sir, and thank you for choosing Aston Martin, where you can get the best cars at the best prices! We model for endurance, for speed, and for overall comfort in your driving experience, and-" he rattled off, his brown eyes hard and his grin determined. Demetri laughed softly to himself. He rather liked this kid. He looked just out of college, and perhaps working his first real job. Well, he'd be sure to give him a hell of a sell.

"Look, ah..." Demetri checked the name tag quickly, "David. I think I have an idea of what I want. I'm no expert on cars, but I'm looking for something big, fast, strong, and expensive. I mean, really throw it out there. Give me the sale of your life." The young man stood perfectly still for a moment, disbelief seeping through his features. He swallowed slowly.

"Uh...well...if-if you're looking for quality...at good pricing..." he whispered, struggling to stay on the safe tracks of his pre-written lines. Demetri put his hands on the kid's shoulders and leaned closer, grinning. Hope and shock silenced the boy as he imagined the sale of his career.

"We...also offer the latest model...the...the 2009 Aston Martin...DBS," he stuttered, breaking to temptation. Demetri laughed and pulled away, smiling like the devil.

"Let's see it!"

It was sleek, it was pretty, and it sure as hell looked fast. Gleaming midnight blue and wicked and alone under the harsh light of the overhead lights, it was practically snarling while completely motionless. Demetri sighed in admiration and ran a hand along its sleek side. He turned back to the salesman.

"How much?" he asked eagerly, and the cool composer that all salesmen could call to their aid dropped from David for a split second. He cleared his throat, his voice cracking in disbelief.

"Three...three hundred thousand," he managed, his eyes popping. Demetri flipped open his checkbook and wrote up the number, tearing it out and stuffing it into the speechless man's hand. David sputtered and spoke again, trying to find some measure of sanity in the outrageousness that was Demetri.

"Don't...don't you want to take it out for a test drive? Or maybe work out a payment plan?" he asked, panicked, but Demetri smiled and opened the door.

"Nope. I'm paying in full, right now. If it runs like shit I'll buy something else somewhere else. No harm done," he said casually, while David seemed to be of the opinion that the loss of three hundred thousand dollars was certainly harm done. He was again rendered unable to speak. Odd, huffing sounds came from his throat as he tried to make sense of the situation.

He hung around the car for a little bit, after giving his information to David and letting him write up the sale, tracking and wandering a bit mindlessly about the car. His eyes caught the gleam of new paint and the graceful curves of the car, but his mind was plucking at the mental threads that he kept neat tabs on. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Jane, Alec...!

Alec and Jane were not in Volterra.

Demetri froze, a statue carved in the image of horror. Muscles taut, eyes wide, and lips parted slightly in shock, he tracked the twins frantically. They were somewhere over the Atlantic ocean, though closer to Europe than Canada. Demetri couldn't move for a moment, stiffened by surprise and, initially, fear. But as David raced back with the papers, he calmed himself. The twins were hours away, and it only meant that he would have to move a little faster than them, and stick in public places where Jane and Alec wouldn't risk the publicity of an attack.

"Y-your signature, please, Mr. Norman," gasped the salesman, his face flushed with excitement. Demetri signed the fake name smoothly, having done it enough times. David seemed ready to explode; the realization had finally hit.

"Your check has been approved, now, we only have this one and an ivory one in stock, mostly for show...no one really buys them, you see," he panted, and Demetri nodded curtly. He was running out of time. The salesman sensed the change in attitude and hurried to sew up the sale. "But if you'd like a different color, we can order it and you only have to wait two to three weeks for the job!"

Two to three weeks...Demetri shuddered. Then he smiled widely at David.

"No, thank you, I'll take this navy one here," he said, and David handed him a set of keys, almost as sleek and glossy as the car. David stepped back and opened the wide, clean white garage door, and Demetri started the car; it purred like a kitten. He rocketed off into the glare of the sun. Demetri cursed for a moment, then remembered the darkly tinted windows. If anyone saw anything, they'd think if the reflection of the sun on the midnight glass.

It drove like a dream. Completely silent and accelerating at impressive speeds, the luxury car satisfied Demetri's taste completely. He whipped through traffic effortlessly, his sharp mind calculating distances and width more accurately than a supercomputer. He was back at the hotel in minutes. But, as he pulled the butter-smooth car into the parking area, his mind buzzed a warning. Jane and Alec were closer every second that he wasted. Instead of taking the stairs or the elevator, Demetri went around back and scaled the wall with his powerful hands.

Stopping at the open window of his Royal Suite, he swung in, promptly terrifying the girls. With a gasp, Autumn dropped the shoes she'd been carrying, and Eve shot like a bullet from the couch, where she'd been watching TV, to hide behind her sister. Demetri detected the frantic beating of their hearts, but he had worse news. He needed to get them out of there.

"We need to leave. Now," he snarled, barely waiting for their response before he was in motion. Dashing from room to room, he packed their things with light speed. Within seconds, the bags were neatly filled and zipped. He carried all three with one arm. Autumn caught the drift and snagged her sister's hand, racing for the door. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough. Demetri knew that they had to reach the Cullens before Jane and Alec reached _them_.

Catching Eve from her sister, he swung her onto his back with his free hand, landing her as gently as he could. Her breath gasped out anyways. Demetri tipped his head back and sniffed; no one was in the staircase, luckily.

"Hold on," he warned her, still timing Jane and Alec's arrival in the back of his mind. They were about four hours away, but they didn't have to use cars. Not that Demetri needed to, yet, but he knew that Autumn and Eve wouldn't last long if he ran the whole way; the wind would begin to strip their skin after about an hour, and if he smelled Autumn's blood...

He scooped Autumn into his arm and _ran_.

It took half a second to get down the stairs from the top floor. Eve held on well, pressing her face against Demetri's back and clenching her little arms in a stranglehold. Autumn, too, covered her eyes, and this time she kept her breathing even. Good, she was beginning to trust him a little, at least.

He placed them onto their feet and handed a luggage bag to Autumn before they strolled casually into the lobby. The receptionist glanced up and smiled, her eyes moving over Demetri's body in a familiar rhythm that he cared little for. He walked over and smiled only long enough to drop the keys into her waiting hand.

"Have a nice day! Come again!" she called as they strolled through the door. He heard Autumn snicker a little, her expression lighting up despite the dim circumstances.

"Desperate hussy," she giggled, but stopped when she caught sight of the expensive car that Demetri was throwing their things into the trunk of. Her gaze was admiration and accusation simultaneously. He waited until they were safely packed into the car before explaining. Eve was draped across the back seat, writing in her 'diary' again. Autumn sat cross-legged, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes out the window, sulking. Demetri sighed when he imagined how he had planned on telling her that it was for her. Well, _that _was ruined.

"Happy birthday," he muttered sullenly, and Autumn's head whipped back to face him. She seemed incredulous, indignant beyond words. She sputtered angrily, trying to find the appropriate way to phrase it in the presence of her little sister. She only managed a few mangled phrases.

"You...I...you...a stolen...for my...not even!!" she choked, her hands curved into claws. He sighed again and rolled his eyes. Really, was it so hard for her to believe how much money he had, and how little he needed?

"I didn't steal it," he grumbled irritably. "I bought it. It's for you."

Autumn was again stunned into silence, but for different reasons. She sat quietly, staring at the road ahead as it whipped by her. Demetri's throat itched a little. The gorge kept him from being too affected by her scent, but he knew it wouldn't last forever. He dreaded the thought of doing it again, though. It was terrible, taking so many for selfish reasons. He listened intently, but Autumn didn't reply. She fiddled with the radio for a few minutes, until finally giving up and turning it off. She twisted slowly in her seat and sat with her back to the door, facing him, with her legs crossed.

Even she understood the absurdity of wearing a seatbelt. If he was driving, an accident was the last thing she should worry about. He could probably navigate them safely down a cliff, if it was Autumn's life at risk. She sat comfortably, her head resting against the cushioned dark gray chair. She stared at him, her brows knit in mild confusion and her mouth puckered. Demetri stayed very still, not completely sure what she was doing. He kept his eyes trained on the road, refusing to look at her. But they both knew that his attention was nowhere near the black asphalt, no where near Alec and Jane.

She reached out one hand tentatively, leaning forward to touch his face. He felt her warm fingers dance along the bridge of his nose, smooth his forehead, and slide down his cheek to run along his jaw. She stroked his lips gently, dragging her hand down his neck and back up to caress his face again. Demetri couldn't breathe; he was terrified that any motion could upset her sudden boldness and scare her away. She was a lamb, petting the lion's mane.

Finally, her hand pressed lightly against his left cheek, and it was a relief to turn his face and drink in her eyes. She was confused, so confused...and something else. He felt a thrill at the unabashed wonder in her expression, something that she had never before exhibited to him. She pressed her fingers against the crease between his brows, his worry-lines. She stared and stared, trying to understand. Frustration edged into her list of expressions. She pulled her hand away, and he felt a deep disappointment in the loss of her touch. But, during the entire strange moment, he hadn't moved a muscle besides to turn his head for her. He hadn't blinked, he hadn't twitched, too afraid to startle her.

Autumn sat back against the chair again, but didn't tear her gaze from his. Though he wasn't looking at the road, he turned the wheel perfectly for a smooth curve. The car never swerved a centimeter.

"You've changed." It was a statement, not something to be challenged or discussed. It was as simple as that; he'd changed. Yes, Demetri knew that he had changed since he had first met Autumn, it simply couldn't be denied. She had changed him in so many ways.

Demetri now had something like respect for life. He regretted, however slightly, the killing of humans. His new life goal was to protect and defend the weak, not to empower the strong. He was weak, too; he had a new reliance on his human charges. He nodded at Autumn's declaration. It was obvious to anyone how he had changed.

But it wasn't complete. Demetri still drank human blood, and never swerved from his belief that it was right and natural. He was a killing machine, already planning the complete deaths of the twins who chased him. He was cold and didn't like his reliance on humans, a little disgusted at how he'd come to depend on them. And he knew he did. If Autumn died, he might as well throw himself to the rage of the Volturi, for nothing mattered more to him. She was perfect and beautiful, body and mind. The flavor of her mind was something he wouldn't be able to bear being without. If she ran from him, her flavor would always be in his head, whenever the mood may strike him to track her. But if she died...

Demetri was selfish. The right thing to do would be to send her away and to return to the Volturi. If they couldn't force him to track her, they probably wouldn't be able to find her. If they killed him, they'd lose their tracker anyways. Either way, Autumn was safer if he left them. But he was a selfish creature, and didn't like to think of that.

They drove in the silence for a little longer. The only noise was the scribbling of Eve's pencil. She was a quiet girl, but she so loved to write. She, unlike Autumn, didn't seem bothered by Demetri's strange stillness or his red eyes.

"Tell me about your family," murmured Demetri, sincerely wanting to know more about this intriguing female. He knew so little about her, but somehow he loved her desperately. He needed to know what she had done to make her mind so fragrant. Autumn didn' t answer, and Demetri turned a little towards her. She was smiling.

"Tell me about yours first," she said, grinning, but Demetri didn't smile back. Instead, he frowned deeply.

"I don't remember mine," he said softly, turning back to face the road. Autumn stopped smiling and looked down, embarrassed. When she looked up again, she had a sheepish look.

"Oh yeah...you told me that already," she said quietly, taking a few breaths. "My family...well, my mom died last year, just in time for me to be able to watch Eve by myself. If she'd died earlier...she'd have gone to my dad, in Florida." This was punctuated with a shudder, and Demetri could take a guess towards her dad's character. "My mom was...well...she pampered me and Eve. She cooked our food, she drove us to school, she worked a few jobs to buy us whatever we wanted, you get the picture. She struggled to make sure we had the life that she didn't. She was pretty sick most of the time, probably from working all the time. It was terrible, but I can't really say I was surprised when she died. She'd been sick for a long time."

Autumn went silent, and Demetri could see a few tears sparkling in his peripheral vision. But he didn't move, he didn't try to comfort her. He waited until she could continue.

"I was granted Guardianship over Eve. She was eight. I took an after-school job, and spent the money that my mom had been saving for my college tuition, to send her to school and to buy her food and clothes. My dad's monthly checks helped. I didn't care if I was throwing my life away for her. I guess I'm more like my mom than I thought. I just loved to see her happy, to see her able to have friends and wear pretty clothes and not worry about things like bills and food.

Maybe it's lucky you came along, maybe it isn't. On the plus side, I don't have to worry about bills or food or losing my job," she laughed, her voice shaky. Then she was serious again. "But I worked hard to send Eve to school and to give her a home. That's all gone now, too." Demetri didn't interrupt. This was where he came in, and he wanted to hear it. Autumn seemed ready to tell him, anyways. She took a deep breath and checked his expression warily; it hadn't changed.

"You...when I first saw you, I'd never been more scared. You looked like a monster, straight from my nightmares. All I could see was your frightening smile, your red eyes...yes, you were handsome," she admitted, though blowing it aside quickly with a wave of her hand. Demetri's ego bruised sharply. "But I felt no pull towards you, I wasn't hypnotized, as I can see that many people are by you. All I felt was the urge to run as far away as fast as possible. My fear held me still, even told me to listen to you when you called me. I'd have done anything to escape you, even to come to you.

It's been like that for so long...I haven't been able to look at you without shuddering, I can't bring myself to touch your deathly cold skin...but now, only recently, it's changing. I'm not so bothered when you're nearby, and I can almost see you like everyone else does."

Autumn tucked her feet up under herself, and curled her arms close to her chest. Her eyes closed, and she rested for a while as Demetri pondered over her words.

Well, he'd gotten what he wanted to hear. She was a good person, a protective sister, and a loving daughter. She was an all-over good person. And...there was something about her, something that puzzled him immensely. How had she been able to resist his charm, his looks, when by all standards, she should have been putty in his hands?

Her heart rate slowed, and she breathed a little more loudly. Asleep, again. Demetri snorted softly.

Eve followed soon after, leaving Demetri alone to deal with his thoughts. He tracked Jane and Alec, hissing when he saw how soon they would land. Only a few minutes, and they'd be after him.

His thoughts were interrupted with a blur of panic when the Cullens disappeared, but after only a few minutes, they returned. He tried not to think too much into it at first, but gasped a little when they started moving towards him.

* * *

Alice snarled and leapt to her feet, shock ripping across her features. Edward and Bella were at her side instantly; Jasper was already there, having been hovering over her all night. Renesmee and Jacob took longer, yawning and stretching together. But Alice had no time to spare.

"Bella, cover us!" she hissed, and Bella quickly threw her shield over the group. Renesmee and Jacob were on their feet at the warning, alert and searching for the danger. But, at the moment, there was nothing in the clearing.

"What is it, Alice?" snarled Edward, holding Bella close to him. Jasper was mirroring Edward, his arms around Alice protectively. Alice took a few breaths.

"Jane and Alec are on a plane to Canada. They're almost here," she whispered, and the whole circle was silent. They knew what it meant...but what should they do? Their quick minds leapt into action.

"We take cover and leave," insisted Jacob, his arms tight around Renesmee, "we can see what they're up to when we're all together. We don't want to risk the rest of the family getting hurt over this. Carlisle and Esme are left with no protection against Jane or Alec, don't forget." As if to enforce the disturbing thought, he pointed a big finger at Bella, their best defense.

"Edward and I stay and let Demetri find us. They might not be coming for a fight," said Jasper, thinking in military strategy. "Bella, Alice, Renesmee, and Jacob can go and protect the family."

"I am _not _leaving Edward," shouted Bella, her thick, dark hair wild in her anger. Jasper didn't back down, though.

"_Protect the family_," he snarled, his golden eyes fierce. "Take Alice so you all know what's going on. Renesmee is too fragile to fight, she doesn't have the the same vampiric defenses. Jacob can stay, if he wants."

"We all stay here," Bella growled, "if the Volturi are coming, they're not coming for Carlisle and the others. They're coming for us, the talented. And, if they are coming for the family, we high-tail it back there. Alice can keep watch for clues."

They all turned to face her, but Alice had once again attained the blank stare of a vision. They clustered around her, anxiously awaiting her return. When her eyes refocused, she didn't seem surprised by the sudden proximity. But she was confused by her vision.

"I see...Demetri. He's driving. It's a nice car, a DBS like you wanted, Edward," she added, smiling a little. But the confusion didn't leave her expression. "He's with two human girls. They're sleeping, and he's just...driving. Towards us, I think." The six stood silently, digesting this new piece of information.

"He's...driving? Not running? But that's so much slower!" said Renesmee, her brow furrowed. "Why would he drive?"

"If he's driving, it's clearly not to his own preference. But that would mean that either he doesn't care that Jane and Alec are following him, or that...he's driving to the preference of someone else," suggested Edward, thinking hard. He browsed through Alice's head, digging through the vision again. "He's driving pretty fast, though, for someone who isn't worried about pursuers. So that would mean..."

"He's driving to the preference of the humans. And apparently he's trying to reach us before Jane and Alec catch up."

They all stood together, thinking hard. Bella slowly pulled her shield back. Demetri was fleeing the Volturi...but why? And would they accept him?

"Let's go," murmured Alice, grabbing Renesmee's heavy bag. Edward and Bella nodded, but Jacob didn't understand.

"Where are we going?" he asked fiercely, his limbs trembling as he began to take on his much faster wolf form. The Cullens were already running, Renesmee only slightly slower.

"We're meeting him halfway."

* * *

Please R&R!

And comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome and encouraged! I want to know how I'm doing, and if I'm doing anything wrong. Reviews also inspire me to write more, so as many as possible would be fantastic!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy. Had a hard time getting on the computer and what not. Anyways, left you with a nice, decently long chapter and a KILLER of a cliffhanger. Sorry about that...

but hopefully it pulls a bunch of reviews!! Not that I haven't gotten nice ones :)

Thanks to everyone who sent long, detailed review on the last chapter, I LOVE the detailed ones. Like, seriously, they're inspirational. I hope I get some more for this chapter!

* * *

Most of the trip was silent. The two girls slept for so long that Demetri worried that something was wrong. He was so confused by the human cycles; they'd been asleep for hours! But then he remembered that they had slept for over ten hours at the hotel. Perhaps this was normal...

He didn't like it, but fuzzy, diluted memories seeped into his mind at an irritatingly slow pace. Maybe it was his constant contact with these humans that drew out his own ancient, forgotten human nature. They were trivial things, not something that he cared for. The bite of the cold, the burn of the sun...pain, in measures that he couldn't detect anymore. He was simply aware, on another level, that they had existed for him once.

He remembered watching the sun rise. It was blurry and dark compared to the sun he saw now. Able to stare at the great star without harm, he could now see an infinite spectre of color in the center, casting its magnificence over everything in its reach and beyond. Next to this dizzying beauty, his old sunrise was a bleak, dismal affair. But he remembered it with pleasure he didn't understand.

Trying not to focus too much on his hidden past, Demetri plucked at the threads of mind.

Alec and Jane were catching up, and fast. But the Cullens were nearer, and were thankfully coming towards him. Well, in his general direction; he assumed that the Seer was watching his travels intently. He glanced towards the sleeping girl beside him and sighed. The irritating whine of a police siren broke his calm. He groaned and prodded at Autumn, who shifted and mumbled in her sleep. He hated to wake her like this, but they really couldn't afford to lose any more time.

"Up you go," he murmured, managing to nudge and lift her awake. She muttered something quite unladylike before letting him place her in the driver's seat as he leapt backwards from the window, his long black cloak whipping behind him. She gripped the steering wheel and kept up the speed, fully aware of the necessity of fast travel. She tried not to think too hard of what Demetri was doing to keep the policeman off of their tracks.

Her eyelids almost sagged shut again. Before she could struggle to stay awake, icy hands picked her up gently and cradled her into the warm embrace of the passenger seat. The car didn't swerve a bit as he took the smooth turn one handed, busy patting her into place. She was asleep again in no time.

Now that his thirst was slaked, it was much easier to sit in the car without considering a double homicide. He subtly turned on the radio, waiting for news alerts. He didn't have to wait long.

"The reports are still filing in; someone out there has a serious issue with police officers. Eight have been found dead so far, the details have been marked highly classified. The murderer is not yet known, and police are all now required to travel in groups for personal safety, and to carry their weapons at all times." Demetri chuckled a little at the idea of a gun killing him, turning down the volume a notch. Autumn wouldn't want to know how many policemen he'd killed so far to keep them safe. "The victims have all been found on the freeway, and seem to be traveling a path, though not one that can be determined yet. The idea of barricades has been brought up and discarded; not only would it seriously cripple transportation, it is a useless effort to try to find someone without any leads. State and local governments are tied up."

Well, as long as no one witnessed the attacks (which were much too fast to be followed by the human eye) and as long as his appearance and his license plate remained anonymous, he and his charges were safe.

Demetri closed his eyes again and browsed through the threads again. Opening his eyes and smiling a little, he pulled the handsome car off onto a corner of the highway. He turned off the engine with a twist of the key. Autumn and Eve were still asleep. Gently, he roused Autumn.

"Get up. We have to walk."

Autumn nodded, her eyes tired, and stretched. Demetri was out of the car and opening her door for her before she could reach for the handle. A little startled, but not very, Autumn stepped from the car. Demetri opened the back door and carefully unloaded Autumn's sleeping sister, cradling her gently so that she wouldn't wake. He motioned towards the thick forest trimming the side of the highway, and without a word, the odd group marched quickly into the woods. Though much too slowly for Demetri's taste. They didn't have much time.

"Get on my back," said Demetri softly, "and don't let go." With a sigh, Autumn clambered clumsily onto his back, trying not to wince whenever she banged her knee on his stone hard back. Finally, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his hair. Demetri felt his spine tingle whenever her warm breath brushed his black hair. He took a deep breath and ran.

The forest rushed by, the sweet smell of pine and dirt a balm to his fear. He didn't fear for himself, of course. He bared his teeth in a grim smile. He could handle himself. Demetri was one of the strongest fighters in Volterra, and he was sure that he could defeat anybody they threw at him. Well, now that he had proven that he could withstand Jane, it was very probable.

No, he feared for the two humans he carried. They were so soft, so vulnerable; Demetri had to be careful holding the girl, because he knew that it would only take a twitch of his wrist to crush her. How could they withstand the Volturi? How could they withstand Jane? When Demetri thought of Jane anywhere near the two...he had to fight back a snarl. Autumn's hands stroked his neck gently when she felt the vibration of a growl in his throat, and he had to swallow the venom that had welled suddenly in his mouth. Her skin, so smooth and fragrant, burned at his throat with the physical heat and the feel of her blood rushing through it.

He slowed when he saw how near the Cullens were. Finally, he was walking at a human pace, even slower, as Autumn slid from his back. He nudged Eve awake, and placed her gently on her feet next to Autumn. The Cullens were generally peaceful vampires, he knew, but he didn't know how welcome he was in their crowd. He already had quite a reputation among the vampire population; he was the reason that vampires feared the Volturi. There was no escape from their ruthless tracker.

So he positioned Autumn and Eve behind him as he approached the clearing in which the Cullens waited, ready to turn at a moment's notice and carry them to safety. He had purposefully positioned himself upwind from them, so that they might know that he was trying to let them find him.

He stepped into the clearing, half-crouched protectively in front of the two girls. He sensed that they held their breaths; but they had nothing to fear. Demetri could probably kill a horde of vampires to protect them, and only four stood in the clearing. Well, five, but their half-breed daughter didn't count. She was nearly as vulnerable as a human. Her werewolf friend, though, stalked the woods around them, and was a much more formidable opponent.

Demetri took in their hostile expressions for half of a second before they all relaxed. Edward, the mind-reader, had obviously scoured his intentions from the moment he was within range, and knew that Demetri wasn't here to hunt. Jasper, the Controller, had perceived Demetri's defensive and protective moods, and calmed himself and everyone around him when he knew that there was no danger here. Alice, the Seer, had watched their immediate futures, and was now smiling broadly at the two humans behind him. Bella, the Shield, had relaxed the instant her husband straightened from his crouch and touched her hand.

Edward walked forward to meet him, his eyes guarded. Though Demetri meant no harm, danger happened to be snapping at his heels. The witch twins followed his trail closely, and whether or not it was worth protecting him was to be determined. But Demetri hadn't come for his protection; he came to find protection for the humans. Edward instantly relaxed and even managed a small smile. He understood the need to protect like no one else. Demetri straightened slowly.

"Demetri. I'm glad we can finally sort this out," murmured Edward, his gold eyes curious. Demetri didn't return the smile, but accepted his hand. Though their survival instincts flinched at the contact, neither yanked his hand back.

Alice could hardly suppress her wide grin, and was on her toes, ready to dance towards the humans at her first chance. Bella was shooting her warning glances; she knew firsthand the torture of being dressed over by Alice, and the scruffy, sleepy humans were irresistible to her fashion-fiend sister.

"I apologize for bringing Alec and Jane with me," said Demetri darkly, "but I'm not asking you to hang around. I can handle them. All I need is for these two to be safe." A faint noise, the loud sound of feet crunching dry autumn leaves, and the werewolf tramped out into the clearing, his dark eyes flashing angrily. Demetri slid back into his crouch at the aggressive approach, his teeth bared in a warning.

"Why the hell should we help you?" snarled the boy furiously, his hands shaking. "Why are you here? Why do you need us to protect them? You're still a leech, you still feed on humans; your bloody eyes ratted you out the second you stepped out here." The bronze-haired girl, the half-human, reached out and stroked his arm. The shaking slowed.

"Jake, you can't turn them away. They're humans, and you can't condemn them by association. Let's hear them out." The werewolf didn't respond, but he didn't relax, either. His black eyes were trained on Demetri, who stared coldly back. But the dog had a point.

"You're right. I still feed on humans," said Demetri slowly, "and I have done nothing to have earned your trust. But they're innocent, and they need protection. They need a defense that I can't provide. The Volturi are after them, and I can't stand alone. With your talents combined, and your Shield, I can only hope that you might be able to protect her."

"Why are you doing this?" murmured Bella, her dark gold eyes troubled. Demetri could think of nothing to say. He stared at the ground for a few moments in thought, and turned slowly to face Autumn. She was scared, her eyes were wide and she was trembling. Demetri reached out a pale, cold hand and gently stroked her cheek. It was silent in the clearing.

"We'll protect them." Edward, the mind-reader, was the one who had spoken. His features were soft; he saw something strikingly familiar in the gesture, and pulled his wife closer to him. Bella, too, was watching with sentimental eyes. The Seer, though, squealed with high-pitched joy, her hands dancing in the air. She loved playing with humans, and couldn't resist so attractive a pair. Autumn was holding her sister tightly against herself, frightened, but Eve was smiling eagerly. She liked these beautiful people, and was elated to be staying with them. Demetri watched soberly as Alice leapt across the clearing and took Autumn's hand, leading her and her sister towards the cluster of Cullens.

"What about you?" said Bella softly, watching Demetri's eyes following Autumn. She saw how it pained him to let the humans walk away. But his cold mask reformed his face, and she shuddered internally at his hostile gaze. Why was he so detached? Had Autumn uncovered the real Demetri? Either way, he was like another person altogether when he looked at her.

"I'm waiting for Alec and Jane," he said sharply, "I don't intend on burdening you or pulling you into my fights. I'm no coward." Bella wasn't sure if this was an insult or not, but either way she couldn't stand the thought of anyone waiting alone for Jane and Alec. Apparently, Edward had similar thoughts.

"Come with us. Autumn needs you, she's scared and alone, and this is an entirely new world for her. Stay with us for a while," he coaxed, quite unfairly dragging Autumn into the topic. Demetri looked torn, and Bella watched in fascination as his expression transitioned between the warm, almost tender look he saved for the red-haired human, and the cold, indifferent look he saved for everyone else. It wasn't that he was scared; more that he wanted time to spend with Autumn, his blood-singer. He wanted time to know her, to watch her sleep, and to get her to love him back. But he also wanted to rid the world of anything that may threaten her.

"There's time for that later," said Edward, sinking a winning hook, "if you die now, you'll never have another chance. Take your chances now, and die for her later." Demetri bared his teeth, but took an unwilling step forward. His entire being shied away from the enemy coven, but he forced himself to cross the clearing. What he wouldn't do for these humans...

"Oh, I have to get their things," said Demetri suddenly, remembering the abandoned car. Glad that he had locked it, he turned and raced back towards the highway. The lean one, Jasper, tagged at his ankles. Together they gathered the luggage and raced back into the clearing, where the rest of the coven stood.

"I'm tired," grumped the half-breed girl, yawning to prove a point. Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes, jogging off into the woods to morph. He came back a wolf, much larger, dirtier, and smellier than Demetri had remembered. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as the girl climbed the massive, hairy back and slumped between the shoulder blades.

Alice lifted Eve and snuggled her like a stuffed toy. She was delighted to have a human child to play with and pamper. The others subtly left Autumn for Demetri to carry, and he was irritated by their obnoxiousness about it. It wasn't like he would kill anyone who touched her...

And yet, when he imagined the handsome, bronze-haired one holding her...his vision flared red.

It faded when Autumn smiled a little and held out her arms. Demetri immediately dropped his cold mask and smiled back, lifting her bridal-style and holding her safely against his chest. The nervous flutter of her heart sent his hands tingling and his throat burning simultaneously. She was so warm...

Demetri saw Edward watching him out of the corner of his eye. Demetri had heard the term 'blood-singer' from Aro before, and knew well what it meant. He had heard it applied to Edward, and he could certainly apply it to himself. It took his utmost restraint to keep from biting Autumn. So Edward, too, must understand the struggle he was, and would continue to, undertake. Edward nodded solemnly before taking off into the undergrowth of the forest. Demetri ran a little behind them, though his speed would have enabled him to catch up to even Edward.

He watched Jane and Alec carefully in his mind. It was a narrow shave; they were within a few hundred miles of the clearing, and would reach it in minutes. Edward slowed down until he was running next to Demetri.

"It's extremely interesting," he murmured, just loud enough for Demetri to hear. "I hadn't realized how tangible the threads were. I've never read your mind while you tracked, you see. It sort of reminds me of a spiderweb, only every end is attached to a person, and every string is a different color...or flavor." Demetri chuckled a little.

"Where are we going?" he asked, though he already had an idea from the direction in which they traveled. Edward nodded, then shuddered.

"Yes, we're returning to the rest of the family," he admitted, "we don't like to be apart in times like this. I'm sorry, it's just so...frightening, I guess, to see you tracking them so easily. To know exactly..._exactly _where they are, at all times." Edward swallowed compulsively. Demetri smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm on your side, then, right?" he half-joked, and they laughed a little. But Autumn's racing heart, the frantic rise and fall of her chest, wiped the smile from his face. It was hard to laugh when she was so scared. He knew that he scared her, that his very presence terrified her...and it killed him to think of it. It enraged him that Edward knew, too. But Edward shook his head, and spoke so softly that it was impossible for Autumn to hear.

"She doesn't hate you, I don't think. She doesn't even fear you. I've never seen anything like it; she's pushed away from you by some innate sense, by some survival instinct. I don't know...she didn't fear me, or Bella, when she saw us. She feared Jasper more than any of us, and I don't know why. I don't know why she is pulled to some, and pushed by others." Edward sighed deeply. "Unfortunately, she's pushed by you. But, I think you've grown on her, so much that she even fights her natural instincts to avoid you. But she's still pushed by you. I don't understand her at all."

Demetri didn't reply. Of course. Of _course _he would be one of the few who naturally repulsed her. Edward might be generous and use the word 'push,' but Demetri had seen it in her eyes. He knew what it was, and he didn't have to ask Jasper to tell him.

But...why was she fighting it? She had no reason to. He had stormed into her life, stolen her from her home, and threw her into an unfamiliar place with people of the likes she had never imagined. She had no reason to like him, none whatsoever. But, for some reason he was growing on her. And the fact that she naturally disliked him, the fact that he had ruined her life, disappeared to the much larger glow of his satisfaction. There was hope, then.

His train of thought was interrupted by a larger commotion. Alec and Jane had reached the clearing, and were now pacing wildly. He could assume what had happened; they had caught the scent of the Cullen coven, and were now unable to decide what to do. They knew that Demetri had left with the Cullens, so he was now out of their reach. Alec and Jane stood no chance against them, stripped of their powers. They would be demolished. He could imagine some phone calls, a few frustrated screams. Sure enough, the threads in Volterra were moving anxiously. But Demetri wasn't worried. Jane and Alec wouldn't dare follow them alone, and with their best fighter gone, the Volturi would have to plan their next move carefully. And that would take time.

Time that he now had to share with Autumn. Soft, gentle, joyful, beautiful Autumn. Demetri couldn't stop the smile that broke out over his expression, and held her closer. She didn't like his icy touch, so he took advantage of necessity to enjoy it. Maybe it was wrong, but he didn't care. They were safe, and he would fight till the death to ensure that. Everything was fine.

Finally, after almost fifteen minutes of running at top speed, they reached the rest of the family in northern Canada, nearly in Alaska. It took a few minutes to explain, but soon everyone was in on the situation. Demetri stood a little ways apart from the family, next to Autumn, who was still uncomfortable with the strangers. But they were welcomed in with open arms, and soon Autumn was smiling again.

"It's good to know what all this is about! Welcome to the family, Autumn," said Esme, the motherly one, pulling Autumn into a hug. Autumn, surprisingly, laughed and hugged her back. The family crowded around her, and Demetri didn't mind that no one approached him. He had trained a hostile air about himself, and was used to being avoided. It did irritate him, though to see Autumn so calm around everyone else. Well, almost everyone else.

Jasper stood back, like Demetri, and watched his family greet their new members. Autumn seemed to shudder whenever she glanced towards Jasper, much like she used to towards Demetri. He just didn't understand it. Jasper saw his confused expression, and pulled him aside.

"I think I know what Edward meant. And I think, looking at who she is singling out, I know why. She likes Edward and Bella, she likes Esme, and she particularly liked Carlisle, because they're morally healthy. They're good, safe people to be around, and they're the most kind, generous people I know." Jasper leered a little. "You're more like me than you might have assumed. The only thing that ties you to humans, and the preservation of them, is her. If she wasn't here, you know that you wouldn't be here either. You'd go back to being a cold-blooded killer, like you once were. Well, if Alice wasn't here, I think I would, too."

The two stood together, both lean and quiet, watching the coven fawn over Eve.

"Edward thinks you're like him because you've found your blood-singer. But, personally, I think you're more like me," said Jasper softly, "you'd never make the right decision without the right reward." Jasper's eyes turned cold. "And she'll never love you, until you're a little less like me."

Autumn couldn't stifle a yawn, and Esme immediately responded.

"Oh, poor thing, you're tired! Well, you'll have to accept our apologies, we're not really attuned to the human cycles. Don't worry, dear, we'll get you back to our house in no time." She lifted the tired girl, and the rest of the family picked up the luggage. It would be about an half an hour's run at this rate to make it back to Washington. Carlisle turned to Demetri, and held out his hand gingerly. Demetri shook it.

"It's good to have you on the right side," said the young doctor, "if you'd be so kind as to lead the safest way? We'd like to make it around Jane and Alec without confrontation, if you don't mind. Edward will run with you." Demetri nodded. Of course, Edward was only sent because they didn't have full trust in him not to run them right into the twins, but he wasn't surprised.

He took off, Edward at his side. The family would follow their scent trails easily. Demetri tracked Jane and Alec quickly, and took the direction further east. Better not to take any risks. Edward didn't comment, but ran a little faster, a smile playing about his mouth. Demetri was a lethal predator, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy a little fun once in a while; and he did so pride himself on his speed.

He picked up the pace, and noticed Edward doing the same. His brow furrowing, he leaned forward to decrease wind resistance, and Edward leaned even more, gaining a few inches. Then, Demetri _ran_.

Like twin bullets, the two rocketed through the forest, dodging trees easily and leaping bushes. They went faster and faster, kicking up enormous dust clouds in the whip of the wind behind them. The trees blurred by faster and faster, until they were hardly visible. In fact, Demetri lost focus for a second, and ran straight through a tree. Not that it slowed him in the slightest, but it exploded in a frenzy of splinters and branches, falling to the earth with a crash that was out of their hearing range by the time it sounded.

They reached the house in a matter of minutes, less than half the expected time. Edward had technically made it over the stream first, but Demetri took a well-measured bound, and had landed almost on top of Edward, grabbing the bronze-haired boy's legs as he kicked off and launching him back into the forest behind him. Edward had returned quickly, knocking Demetri to the ground. For the next few minutes, they fought ferociously, snarling all the while but wearing huge grins. Chunks of torn-up earth were scattered about, and there was a small crater a few feet back.

When the family caught up, Edward was pushing Demetri into the ground, but a loud _crack _sounded as Demetri broke a few of Edward's ribs between his crushing hands. Emmett, the big one, raced over and pulled them apart.

"What the _fuck _are you two playing at?" he yelled angrily, his ham-sized fists bunching. Edward touched his side briefly as the ribs knitted themselves. "First, you two _rocket off_. We could see the dust from miles away! We had no idea what the _hell _you two were doing!!"

But the rest of the family was laughing. Even Autumn was giggling and smiling. Rosalie stepped forward and touched her husband's shoulder.

"Emmett, they were just having some fun. You should know that more than anyone." Edward scoffed and dusted himself off.

"The only reason Emmett is bitching is because he couldn't keep up. He's just jealous that he was stuck carrying luggage." Emmett snarled and threw a swing at Edward, but the latter dodged it neatly and scampered off towards the house. Grumbling, Emmett picked up the bags again and followed.

Jacob held back, and whined a little. Edward turned and sighed.

"Well, if your pack is already here, they might as well know." The big brown wolf barked and grinned quite wolfishly, and the slender girl on his back rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Shut up, Jake, I'm sleeping," she mumbled as several wolves trotted into view. Demetri drew back, his teeth bared, but made no other movements. They headed straight for their leader, Jacob. A few looked curiously at Demetri and the human pair. One, more so than the rest.

Meanwhile, a few yards from the horse-sized wolves, Edward's stomach plummeted, and his expression was slowly eaten with horror. Pure, unadulterated, breath-taking horror. Jasper was at his side immediately, and of course Bella. Alice, who was always with Jasper, joined him, but no one else. They were all preoccupied with the humans and the wolves to notice the shattering look in Edward's eyes.

"What's wrong? What's the matter, Edward?" whispered Bella, frightened by his expression. She had seen it before, and it had been when Alice had left them to deal with the Volturi alone. It was complete and utter despair, total helplessness. He turned his haunted eyes towards his family, and when he spoke, it was in a hoarse whisper.

"It's...Seth. He's imprinted on Autumn."

* * *

BAM!! How's that for a cliffhanger?

Now, review! Review! Click that tiny button in the corner that is my distinct brand of heroin! Haha if I can assume that everyone reading this has read Twilight, I will assume that you will all understand the joke.

And not chide me for my 'use of drugs.' I'm clean, no worries :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Wow! Maybe I'll leave cliffies like that more often, haha, that was a lot of reviews! I enjoyed them all! But one person sent me the very best, longest, most detailed reviews, with lots of questions that I'm sure many of you share, so I'll answer them on here.

Andrea Newell:

"but I take issue with Jane being portrayed as an affectionate creature who doesn't like inflicting punishment on a friend. I can't imagine that genuine friendships would be too much tolerated in the Volturi, since loyalty to any individual could threaten loyalty to the masters."

-I like to show a little of the human qualities in the vampires, as they all seem to have some. Jane is cold and indifferent, yes, but only from the Cullens' point of view, as their enemy. I can imagine that there must be some sense of fellowship in order for the members to function together. And Jane's friendship with Demetri obviously does not overstep her loyalty to her masters; though she doesn't enjoy punishing Demetri, she intends to anyways because she has been ordered to.

"But so far it feels like we are lacking any real, personal motive for Demetri to resist."

-Yeah, there isn't really a personal motive for Demetri to leave the Volturi. He doesn't even understand himself why he's so attracted to her; I mainly based it off of one of Edward's comments, when he mentioned imprinting in one of the books. Something along the lines of "nearly as strong a bond as ours (his and Bella's)" or something. So I'm running blood-singers along the trail of imprinting; he's simply drawn to her. I'll probably dig into it later a little better.

" I wonder if there was a reason you chose to narrate 3rd person rather than letting Demetri just speak for himself?"

-There is. I like 3d person, haha, it gives me so much elbow room! I can switch to the Cullens or even to Autumn, and the scenes are mine to transfer and tangle. It allows so much more space to capture the full image of what is going on, from _everyone_'s side, that I cannot resist the ease of a third-person write.

"I thought your dialogue was a tad... American, but then how would I know how teenagers talk in Italy?"

-Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I'm American, and I'm not going to butcher the idea of Italian chatspeak with wikipedia-search 'Italian chatspeak.' I sort of fumbled along the idea that Autumn is in fact American-born, but moved to Italy a few years back. I believe I mentioned a father in Florida a few chapters back? Anyways. it sweeps up the language issues nicely (though I'm sure all the vampires speak it fluently), for her interaction with the American werewolves and people. I hate having to mangle countries and themes together, but it's better than mangling the language and struggling through translations that will inevitably fail.

"but not much sense that the only people Demetri would have to contend with would be Jane and Felix. I rather got the impression from Meyer's books that the Volturi had a rather large group of loyal fighters."

-Well, the only people he HAD to fight would be Jane and Felix. Jane was the only one who witnessed his escape, thanks to Demetri's flawless tracking ability, and Felix was sent to kill Autumn, so he would have to meet him in order to save her. Demetri was feeling angry, yes, but not stupid enough to risk a killing spree when Autumn was in such danger. Anyways, I was under the impression that Demetri was one of the best fighters, so I only matched him up with vampires of his own rank.

Andrea, I loved your reviews, they were chapter-by-chapter heaven, and I dearly hope to earn some more! I am not upset by criticism at all, I just realized that a few of your comments might be shared by other readers, and gave you the cred for bringing them up. THANK YOU! And if you have any more questions or comments, be sure to leave them in review-form!

But if you don't like me pasting your comments into my pre-chapter yuck, feel free to leave a little sticky-note in the review, lol.

And I'm really, REALLY sorry, but the situation is going to get Edward/Bella/Jacob-ish for a little bit. I promise promise promise, though, that it will change! I have the plot already played out in my head, I swear!! It's very much un-edbelcob.

* * *

Something was noticeable different in the air, but Demetri didn't question it. He was too satisfied, too relieved, to bother with trivial irritations. The Cullens were an interesting bunch to watch. They interacted with people frequently, and carried out 'normal,' almost human family functions. They played and laughed and sang and danced; Demetri was confused. His coven, the Volturi, had never been like this. This new coven was like a gaggle of children.

But in the night, when the humans slept, they planned and discussed and plotted. Demetri did not intrude, he merely stood in the background as they argued their points and their various strategies. They obviously had experience in fights like this, and were quite a capable group.

Demetri almost enjoyed watching them, until they started to include him.

"Look, it doesn't even matter! Why should we go after them? What's the rush? All he have to do it wait for them to come to us! With Alice and Demetri on our side, they've completely lost the element of surprise. We have plenty of time, time enough that Autumn might become old enough to change." Demetri looked up, startled, at the eight pairs of gold eyes watching him. Not only was he startled that they had brought him up, but that they were banking on the fact that Autumn would want to be a vampire. He didn't like to think about it; lost hope was the bitterest of pain. But he had hardly a second to react before Jasper cut in.

"Yes, they've lost the element of surprise, but we can't wait for them to come to us. They'll have created a foolproof plan if we give them the time, and I doubt that Autumn's transformation will change their anger towards a traitor. And who want the Volturi in Forks? We need to hit now, and fast, while they're lost on strategy." Jasper sat back, his numerous scars casting deep shadows across his jaw. Alice leaned forward, her brow furrowed.

"Well, it's not like they're a real threat anymore. They've lost their tracker, and Alec and Jane are literally useless against us. As are Chelsea, Aro, and Renata. So far, all they have on us is number, while we carry the vast majority in talent. They'd be hard-pressed to find a plan that we can't puncture. Don't forget, I can see anything they're plotting."

The discussions went on for several nights. Demetri eventually got tired of listening to the same ideas and points over and over, and soon preferred to watch Autumn sleep.

Of course, his diet did not go undisputed. It wasn't long before one of the members confronted him. It was little Alice, the most fragile-looking of the bunch, who faced off with tall, lean Demetri. It was almost comical to see her, leaning up on her toes, her slender arms crossed as she glared at him. He didn't like the idea of giving up human blood, when he had fed off of humans for so long, but he didn't have much choice. They were doing so much for him and for his humans that it seemed tiny in comparison to lighten his diet. They finally reached an agreement; he could have one human every three weeks, but only animal blood in between, and he couldn't hunt within a hundred miles of Forks. He knew that they hoped that he could quit human blood altogether, but he didn't exactly warm to the idea; once Autumn was a vampire, he wouldn't need to worry about such trivial things as vegetarianism.

And Autumn truly was enjoying herself, as much as she might try to deny it. Luckily for Alice, she also had a passion for clothes, and would spend hours shopping with Alice and trying on new things. Demetri went along, of course, just to be with her. She seemed to like having him around, and took advantage of having a man's opinion in what she was wearing. Demetri, of course, gave her a watered-down idea of what she looked like. If he told her that he wanted to throw her to the floor and tear those lovely clothes from her body, he was pretty sure that she'd be more than a little spooked. So he just told her that she looked beautiful; the bare minimum, of course.

Eve was the new family doll. Everyone liked her pretty dark hair and her gray eyes, and had much fun in playing with her and taking her on walks, especially Rosalie, who had a soft spot for children. All in all, the two humans were treated like queens.

The only dark spot was Autumn's attachment to the wolves.

He didn't like how often she went out with them, on walks or to their homes, and how comfortable she was becoming with them. He was struck by cold, deep jealousy when they hugged her and laughed with her, and especially with the youngest of the pack. Seth, the gangly, sandy-colored wolf, had an odd attraction to her. Demetri could easily assume that it was closer to an obsession, and he nursed a smoldering hatred for the young wolf. Autumn always watched the strutting mongrel with admiring eyes, and smiled whenever he was in the vicinity.

One day, sitting across from Autumn at the foot of her bed as she read one of the many books from the Cullens' library, he decided to touch upon the subject, though it was really only the tip of an iceberg. He could hardly control his voice; Autumn had just been on a walk with Seth, and had returned cheerful and smiling. Demetri was relieved that he didn't smell the wolf in concentrated areas, such as her hands or her lips. It was usually an all-around aura, though, whenever she was with him.

"You've been hanging around with the dogs a lot," Demetri said quietly, and Autumn laughed. She blushed a delightful pink and wrinkled her nose at Demetri.

"So? What's wrong with that, are you jealous?" she teased, running her finger up the bottom of his foot, sending electric tingles up his leg. Demetri didn't smile, though. His gaze was steady and calculating. Autumn's smile faded slowly.

"You know I am," he murmured, and Autumn looked down, one hand twisting her hair. She did that when she was anxious, Demetri had noticed. It was humanly endearing. She looked back up, her expression pained.

"Demetri, you know I do like you. I do! But...they reach me on a different level. They're human, like me. They're warm, they eat human food, they play like humans...you mean a lot to me, but you don't complete me. All of you, all together, make me happy." Demetri wasn't pleased with her analysis. She had pointed out all of his shortcoming, all of his flaws, and finished it by telling him that he didn't complete her. Angry with himself and her, he took her small feet in his hands. They were so warm, so small...the fire burned in his throat again. His diet of animal-blood was bringing back the raging thirst he always felt in her presence.

But...Edward had said that he was growing on her. Maybe she felt just enough pull towards him that he could meet her halfway. He reached out and took her hands.

"Come here," he said softly, pulling her towards him. She smiled a little and wiggled forward until her legs were draped over his and loosely around his waist. Cautiously, slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her gently. She didn't exactly respond, but she didn't resist either, and that was enough. He kissed her slowly, reaching up to stroke her face and brush through her dark red hair. Slowly, slowly, she responded, synchronizing her lips with his, and reaching up to grasp the hand that caressed her neck.

Elated, but distracted by the agonizing burning in his throat and the idea of going too fast, he pulled back, his eyes smouldering and his lips curved up into a little smile. She was breathing rather hard and blushing only a little, and her eyes sparkled. She took his cold hands into her smaller, warmer ones, and they sat together for a few minutes. Demetri could drink her in forever. But his fiery throat reminded him of his other needs.

He stood, and she stood with him. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly before heading for the door. Autumn tagged behind him, until they reached the forest edge. Demetri turned to face her, smiling.

"You can't come with me," he chuckled, though pleased that she wanted to. "It's dangerous." Autumn rolled her beautiful gray eyes.

"Wow, danger, that's something new. I've never experienced life-threatening moments with a hungry vampire! How horrifying!" she gasped mockingly, reaching up and brushing back her wonderfully fragrant hair. Demetri breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent despite his raging thirst. He sighed.

"You're not coming," he said firmly, turning and striding into the forest. He heard Autumn grumble behind him.

"_Fine_, I'll just go hang out with Seth, then." She hadn't meant for him to hear it, and she didn't even say it spitefully, but red flooded Demetri's vision, and he snarled harshly. Autumn jumped, realizing that he had heard her, and Demetri was standing before her again in a fraction of a second. She stumbled several hasty steps back, which he quickly made up for in two long strides. He towered over her, his teeth bared and his eyes savage.

"You will _not_," the words ripped from his throat, and Autumn flinched once before getting angry. She stood tall, as tall as her five-foot-four frame would allow her, and glared into the red eyes of a raging vampire.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to! You're not going to order me around," ground Autumn through her teeth, and Demetri snarled again, at a loss for words. His hands shook as he held his violent anger back, a sharp likeness to the werewolf's transformation. And it would take so little for Demetri to turn into a feral beast.

"You want me to stay away? Make me." Her words drove the dagger home. Demetri went cold, his eyes nearly black and his dispassionate mask in place. Autumn caught her breath at the change. Who was this? Was this how everyone else saw him, why everyone else avoided him? His lethal glare was chilling, and she wanted to run. But she stood her ground. By now, the rest of the coven was hovering around them, tense and ready to stop a confrontation. Even a few wolves paced by the edges of the forest, on the other side of the wide river. Their presence infuriated Demetri further.

"Hunt with me," said Demetri quietly, and a few in the circle gasped, but said nothing. They waited with baited breath for Autumn's reply. Her eyes clouded as she quickly digested the new material. She took a step back, suspicious.

"Why?" she asked guardedly, and Demetri gave her a vicious smile that made her spine tingle. He took a well-placed step closer, catching a lock of her hair around his fingers, drawing her in. She shivered; she didn't like this Demetri.

"You want to watch, don't you? You should know why you're lucky, why you're so fortunate to tickle my fancy. And I don't want you around that mongrel. So it's win-win, isn't it?" he purred, tilting his head to gaze fondly at her. But she shuddered at his cold eyes. Unable to bear it, Alice jumped in, her voice shaking with anger.

"Stop it, Demetri. This is dangerous, you're thirsty, she might get killed," growled Alice, her golden eyes flashing. "And getting Autumn killed won't help either of you."

"Demetri, you can't do it. You won't be able to handle yourself. Believe me, it's so much harder when you're hunting," said Edward fiercely, starting forward. But Jasper threw out a hand, catching his disbelieving brother. The usually silent Cullen spoke up.

"This isn't our business. It's Demetri's right to offer, and Autumn's right to accept or deny." They were quiet for a second, but Edward spoke again, more softly this time.

"But she has to know." He turned to Autumn. "Hunting is a natural, necessary thing for us. If you're going to hang around vampires, it might be helpful to get used to the subject. But it's also extremely dangerous. If you run, if you make any kind of motion, or even if he just remembers that you're there, you could just as easily be killed. More easily, I think, because of his draw to your blood. It's a stupid, rash idea, it's too dangerous."

Autumn stood, staring into Demetri's thirst-blackened eyes. He smiled sweetly.

"I'll never hurt you," he swore, running his hand down her cheek. She closed her eyes and thought long and hard. When she opened them again, they were resolved.

"Okay. I'm coming with you."

* * *

The vampire coven had come along for safety reasons, but were spread in a wide range around them. Though Rosalie ran to his north-west and Carlisle was directly south, he couldn't really see either of them, they were too far and covered by the forest brush.

Demetri carried Autumn on his back. He heard her breath catch in the thrill of the run; she was really learning to enjoy the speed. He liked it when she had fun. He liked making her happy. He knew he would never hurt her, that he was beyond that. He was the strongest, most in-control member of the Volturi, and it would pay off today.

He slowed until he was a little behind the others; they slowed, too, but not by much. Eventually, he loped to a stop, letting Autumn slide from his back. If he turned on her, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and probably Bella would know immediately. Bella was almost always around Edward, so she was in on everything to do with him. Demetri had never understood that until now. If they were half as obsessed with each other as Demetri was with Autumn, it wasn't surprising.

"Alright, milady, what's on the menu?" he teased as she landed gracefully on the soft moss covering the ground. Rare beams of sunlight filtered through the dense canopy, and Demetri's face glittered under a stray glow. Autumn scowled and slapped his face gently, her hand lingering on his smooth skin. He reached his hand up to cover hers.

"Not people," she said darkly, and he rolled his eyes and laughed. Of course not people. He didn't think he could hunt and kill a human with Autumn anywhere nearby. The thought alone would terrify her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was a herd of mule deer a few miles northeast, and wolves to the west. Way ahead, much farther north, was a moose. He relayed the choices to her, and she grinned, a little excited. She seemed to have forgotten the fight; Demetri was eager to hunt, and his enthusiasm was contagious.

"I'd like to see you take down a wolf," giggled Autumn, her light gray eyes shining. Demetri gave her a devilish grin, enjoying the hint that she probably didn't realized that she had given, and swung her back onto his back. He took off running.

All of a sudden, he was aware of a new company. A grimy, sweaty scent was carried in the wind, and he distinctly heard the sound of heavy paws tearing up the thick, lush carpet of moss. Baring his teeth in a silent snarl, he picked up his pace. Autumn's arms tightened around his neck, questioning his speed, but he didn't slow. He just didn't have the patience to deal with Jacob's pups at the moment.

He caught up with the wild wolves before the pack of more dangerous, much larger wolves could get near. He slowed to his hunting stalk, for Autumn's benefit, and allowed her to slip from his back. Her mouth-watering aroma nearly made him turn back, but he kept his focus on the animals in front of him. Autumn made his primal instincts nearly whip him around and leap at her, but it wasn't hard to keep his concentration on the wolves. He just needed something to kill.

And kill he did. Launching himself into the air, he came down silently and with deadly force. Breaking the neck of one wolf and crushing his hand into the back of another, he finished the two before the rest of the pack got to the end of the clearing. He drained three wolves without a single drop spilled onto his white button-down shirt.

Well, the mongrel horde had to catch up sometime. Hot breath and low growls alerted his defenses, and he saw five wolves standing, hackles up, between himself and Autumn. She was watching with wide, frightened eyes. Demetri slowly straightened from his crouch, running his hand across his mouth and calming himself. Autumn visibly relaxed when she saw the control come back into his expression. The anger, though, he couldn't hide.

"Hello, Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil..._Seth_," he hissed, his eyes narrowing. The brush of feet around the clearing, and he knew that several others had returned. His mind told him that it was Jasper and Edward, hanging nearby to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. And, of course, he wouldn't. "Nice to know I'm being monitored. Dare I ask what this was about?"

Edward stepped from the edge of the clearing, his expression worried. He spoke for Jacob in a cold, indifferent voice.

"This was dangerous and stupid. Why would you consider taking Autumn on a hunt? It's a serious threat to her life and, quite frankly, to her sanity." Demetri bared his teeth and took a few steps forward. The wolves bristled, but did not back down. The light gray female bared her own fangs and gave a ferocious snarl.

"This isn't of your concern," snapped Demetri, his eyes flashing. "I'm no child; I've been testing my control for decades. She was never in any danger. Anyways, Edward and Jasper would have known if I'd even _considered _turning around." The sandy wolf cast a glance towards its leader, the deep brown wolf, Jacob.

"It _is _of our concern," began Edward, but he suddenly stopped. He cast an odd glance towards Jacob, but started again as if nothing happened. "The preservation of human life is always our concern. We thought there might be danger here, but there wasn't. Our apologies." The brown wolf reacted strangely to Edward. A growl rumbled in his throat, and his eyes narrowed; Demetri thought that Edward must have buttered the apology a bit, but a deeper suspicion ate at him. And he didn't like the way that the sandy wolf stood so close to Autumn. He couldn't stop a low snarl when she smiled and stroked the reeking fur around his face.

Demetri strode forward, breaking the ranks of the instantly defensive wolves. He took Autumn's hand and lifted her, casting the sandy wolf one last, withering look before taking off into the forest.

She was quiet as he raced along an unseen forest path. He didn't know where he went, but he was drawn away from those wolves like a magnet. He ran until he reached a small, enclosed grove, carpeted by moss and surrounded by warm, close-growing trees. He stopped here, setting Autumn on the soft moss and sitting across from her. There wasn't much growth here, and sunlight filled the small area, setting his skin sparkling like a million diamonds.

He closed his eyes; Edward and Jasper were meeting back with the females. The wolf pack was pacing restlessly around the area in which they had left. Renesmee slept back at the house, and the Volturi were all in Volterra. He was completely, totally, and utterly alone with her. He opened his eyes; they had started to turn muddy brown, as a result of the combined human and animal blood. But Autumn thought them much more lovely than their former scarlet.

He couldn't think of what to say. He was ashamed, proud, angry, and achingly curious all at once. A million questions burned at him, but he didn't know how to open them. Autumn seemed to grasp his wordless agony. She smiled a little and took his hands.

"That was...wow," she said breathlessly, and relief punctured Demetri's worries like a blade. "I must say, 'Animal Planet' is going to have quite a hard time entertaining me now that I've seen a _real _hunt." Her eyes were wide and excited, but her face was chalky white. Demetri's burning throat was hushed by the wolf's blood, and though her warmth spread through the small, green enclosure, he could bear it almost easily. As long as he didn't breathe too much.

"Why do you like Seth so much?" murmured Demetri, not bothering to veil his question. Autumn frowned, but didn't pull away or yell. She was thoughtful for a moment; she could see how much it bothered him. "Why aren't you as comfortable with me?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "he's just...more open, warmer...not physically, I mean his personality. I like you, but I have to work for it. I'm not drawn to you naturally. That's what it is, I guess. It's unnatural. I feel like it's against my...purpose to be around you. I feel like I'm not supposed to be here." She touched his stunningly faceted face. She stroked his cheek tenderly and continued.

"But, you're so different from what I expected. You've changed, or maybe me. It feel wrong to be around you, but it feel right, too. I can't explain it. Your nature is dark, and I know what Edward thinks. He thinks I avoid the dangerous, that I follow the path of the morally healthy." Autumn laughed once. "But...maybe I like the dark. Well, _now_. Because I certainly didn't like you before. But it's not like I thought it was. You're dangerous, but not. You're wrong for me, but also right. You're a vampire...but so human. So, even though my whole being tells me to avoid you, I just can't."

Not satisfied with her answer, but placated, Demetri leaned forward and kissed her. Autumn smiled against his lips and leaned back a little, her cheeks glowing faintly.

"See? I just watched you take down three wolves and suck their blood, and the hair on my neck is shivering, and I feel like I should run...but I'll be damned if I could find a better kisser than you!" She threw her arm around his neck, laughing, and together they sank into the rich green moss that devoured the forest.

* * *

"It's dangerous. It's too risky," said Edward, standing with Jacob in the living room. Jacob was on edge, his eyes wild and his hands clenched. Seth sat on the couch, his sister Leah next to him. She stood, angry.

"The leech is right. This is going to get Seth hurt! Seth or that girl," snarled Leah, her eyes filled with contempt. Seth opened his mouth furiously, but didn't have any time to cut in.

"But we can't leave, and it's going to be found out anyways! If we leave, Seth will never be himself again. You know what it's like," Jacob pleaded with Edward, whose expression didn't budge. "and if we stay, either he has to go or we work this out."

"It's not fair to him. I've been in his head. He's changing; he's not loyal to the Volturi anymore, Autumn is all he has. Autumn is all he cares about. If we take her from him...he's going to exact his revenge. Is death so much better than lost love?" Edward didn't need to answer his own question, but he prayed that Seth might not feel the same. But the muted agony in the young man's eyes drowned his hopes.

"What about the little one? Eve?" barked Jacob, desperately searching for a loophole. Edward shook his head sorrowfully. He didn't like the situation any more than the others did.

"Eve is only alive at the whim of her sister. The moment Autumn is out of his life...she is as welcome a victim as any." It was quiet. They were all listening to the two sleeping girls upstairs. Renesmee, in Edward and Bella's room, and Eve, in Alice and Jasper's room. Their lives, so fragile...they could end with a single fight.

"She doesn't have to love me," insisted Seth desperately, his brow furrowed. "She can love Demetri, and still be my friend. I just...I can't leave her!" Edward lifted a hand towards Seth.

"See? He struggles to make it through the day without her. How can he be around her like this? He's forcing her into a position to choose; to be a bloodsinger, or an imprint? Either way, it's going to be bloody. Demetri isn't going to take this sitting down." Frustrated, he began to pace. Jacob growled low in his throat.

"Yes, he struggles to make it through a day. If we leave, how much better could it get? Seth has been a loyal friend for years, while this Demetri has been your enemy for longer. He walks in, with a human who he has no claim to, and suddenly he's part of the family? Get rid of him, Autumn would be happier with Seth. She doesn't have to change, she doesn't have to suffer; she's already attached to him. It would be so easy." Edward began to say something, but was cut off by Jasper, who had walked in from the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle cooked breakfast for Autumn and Eve, whenever Autumn came back and Eve woke up. Demetri and Autumn had been missing all night.

"How do you expect us to get rid of Demetri? If we kill him, Autumn will be devastated. He's done nothing to deserve death. And he's stronger than many of us, and you, and will prove a challenge. Not even Edward knows how old he really is. But, he's old enough to have lost all human memories, and even his early vampire memories. He may very well be centuries old. If we tell him to leave, he goes back to the Volturi, and his grief and anger would be enough to incite an act of revenge from his Italian masters. Demetri is extremely dangerous to our existence. As long as he lives, we will never be secure. But if he is on our side, we stand a chance, and the Italians are in a deadlock," said Jasper quietly, his gold eyes glowing. "And Demetri is no newborn. We don't know how long he's been alive, his past is even a mystery for Aro. But we know he's a lethal weapon to the Volturi, and not just for his skill in tracking. He's not to be played with."

They were silent for a few minutes, listening to the ancient grandfather clock mark the seconds. Seth started to rise, his dark eyes worried.

"Autumn's been gone a long time, I should..."

"_Sit down_, Seth," the room chorused.

* * *

'_I truly am a pedophile._'

At the moment, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he was curled in the warm arms of a heavenly green enclosure, and his blood-singer, his 'la tua cantante', lay in his arms, fast asleep.

Oh, they hadn't done anything. She was too young, and he could wait. He was content to hold her as she fell asleep, fantasizing about nights like this a few years in the future. The trees here were smooth, and the moss was soft. It was a perfect place, untouched, untainted. Demetri let his mind wander for a while. As usual, it instinctively traced the slender psychic lines that connected to thousands.

The Cullens were back at the house, as well as the dogs. Odd, they were all gathered together, in the living room, with some moving back and forth to the kitchen. The young ones slept in the upstairs rooms. Demetri felt suspicious, but not enough to rouse Autumn. It was something he could deal with later. He touched a few other threads...

Demetri froze. He stopped breathing in the rich scent of the earth and of Autumn's hair, his eyes stopped catching the glimmers of the light, his hands stopped straying along Autumn's arm.

Felix, Chelsea, her husband Afton, and Corin were all moving across the ocean, towards America. _Jesus Christ..._

He quickly scooped Autumn's motionless body into his stony arms and took off towards the house.

It was only a few seconds before he reached the house. The Cullens were already standing outside, their eyes anxious; Edward had gotten the news before Demetri had arrived, and had immediately relayed it to his family. Demetri noted bitterly that the dogs stood mingled with the Cullens. He bared his teeth in a warning snarl, and though the gray female answered it with a growl, the rest got the message and kept their distance. But when Seth came forward to take the sleeping girl from him he hissed harshly through his teeth. Seth's arms dropped and he scrambled backwards from the hostile vampire.

"Th-"

Carlisle only got half a word out before something stirred in the forest. Immediately, all of the vampires bunched together, Demetri in the middle, and the wolves leapt to the front. Something was coming. Demetri racked his mind for a thread, but nothing came up. Heart in his throat, he held Autumn tighter. But he was ready to drop her should danger approach. He couldn't fight with her in his arms.

Then, a vampire stumbled from the forest. A perfectly average, brown-haired, brown-eyed, five-foot-nine vampire male, about sixteen or seventeen in age. His eyes were wide with apprehension, but there was no surprise; he knew exactly what would be waiting for him. He didn't even seem surprised by the dozen or so giant wolves that stalked around the tightly packed group of hostile vampires. He smiled a little and waved. They waited until he was just outside the circle of wolves to snarl warningly. He stopped.

"Hi, I'm Josh," he said evenly, not flinching when one of the bigger wolves, Sam, stepped forward and sniffed him gingerly. A harsh snarl, long, bared teeth, and it wasn't hard to translate. Josh reeked of Volturi. A wind blew from the forest, and they all could smell it. Demetri could pick out the individual scents, but who they were surprised him a little. Not Aro or Caius or Marcus...but the group coming his way, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, and Corin. He was shocked at first, but relaxed. Maybe Aro had called to instruct them to send a young vampire ahead.

But...it had to have been done ahead of time, because they were still very far. And, from the odd look on Alice's face, it had somehow slipped into a loophole. He would know, later, when they had time to discuss it.

"I've been sent ahead as a warning. Demetri, give up and return with me, or you'll face death. The others are coming now to destroy you if you don't. They said to forget the human and to return home, everything will be forgiven." Demetri was snarling quietly throughout the whole statement. He only raised the volume a little at the end so the kid could catch the gist of his decision. It didn't take long.

Josh smiled sweetly.

"Well, I'm not here to force anyone. Just delivering the message." He turned and began walking slowly back towards the forest, but no matter how relaxed he appeared, neither the Cullens nor the wolves let down their guards. He stopped, suddenly, and turned again towards the Cullens, still grinning widely.

"Oh, by the way...some interesting secrets ya'll got going on there. Demetri...watch out for Edward. You're dangling on a life-or-death option, buddy. No winners." He laughed and sprinted into the forest, disappearing from sight. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, the clearing burst into life.

The first thing that happened was that nearly all the werewolves transformed back into humans simultaneously. The cold, suspicious silence was bad enough without half-dressed, howling dogs running amok. Demetri backed slowly from the grouped Cullens, holding Autumn closer as she stirred from the racket the wolves were making.

"I didn't see them...I didn't see him coming," whispered Alice, horrified, wrapped in Jasper's arms. Edward's brow was furrowed.

"I didn't pick up his mind. He must be very talented, to be able to keep his mind absolutely blank...he must have been warned. Demetri didn't see him either. They've dug out a blind spot, a secret..." he was murmuring, pacing like a caged tiger. Carlisle and Esme were talking too quietly to hear, off by themselves in a corner near the house. The wolves were still barking questions and comments and general nonsense, but one thing stood crystal clear in Demetri's mind, something that Edward had mentioned. Secrets...

"Speaking of secrets," he said in a low, dangerous voice; almost everyone stopped pacing and looked up. No one replied for a moment. Autumn twisted in his arms, confused and concerned. He felt her warm touch brush his face, but didn't look down. His burgundy eyes were fixed coldly on the mind-reader. Edward didn't exactly flinch, but his expression was uncomfortable nonetheless.

"Demetri, now isn't the best time..." said Carlisle carefully, but Demetri bared his teeth in a snarl. Suddenly, he felt his anger, his mistrust, fade quickly into a dull, frustrating calm. He turned to glare at Jasper and tried to resist the conflicting change in mood. He couldn't. Jasper took a step forward, and the unspoken words were clear. _Calm down, before I have to hurt you._ Demetri snorted. As if he was scared of this bunch.

"What's going on? Demetri? Jasper?" grumbled Autumn in a rusty, morning voice.

The calm that hit Demetri was no work of Jasper. He sank into cool, blissful oblivion as soon as she spoke, relief that he had her for the moment. That he held her, not Seth. That the danger had yet to strike. He stroked her face gently.

"You're fine. You're going to be fine. We're just going to get some...visitors, soon. Nothing for you to worry over. Not yet," he amended, but she didn't notice. Her worried gaze swept over the rest of the Cullens and the wolves, finally returning to his. He struggled against Jasper's control, trying to convince himself that he needed to get away. To run, forever, keeping miles and miles in between Autumn and the Volturi. He would do it, too, if not for this ridiculous sense of security washing over him in waves. He glared as Jasper, unable to make his gaze as ferocious as he would have liked. Jasper didn't glower back; he simply stared with a sort of passive blankness.

Forcing his body to move, despite his calm, took all the effort he had. Miraculously, he took another. Autumn was already in his arms; he didn't need to escape, he only needed to be free of the others, for the moment. Trying to trick his own emotions, his own body, he broke into a run. He didn't get far. Fear hit him with the force of a wrecking ball, not making sense at all, but overcoming his conscious reactions nonetheless. Terror, sheer, paralyzing terror crippled him, and he dropped to his knees, shaking. Jasper was at his side in an instant, and the ridiculous fear was gone. But he didn't try to run again.

He accepted Jasper's hand, even though he didn't need it to get up. It was a sign of peace, an apology for what was necessary. For him. Demetri knew that Jasper acted only in the best interests of his mate, the fragile-looking young vampire. The rest of the family looked shocked, even horrified, but Demetri laughed darkly. As intimidating as Jasper was, it seemed that he was the most underestimated of the group. Even Edward looked ruffled.

Jasper had so much in common with Demetri that it was almost funny. But one thing set them apart; no one ever made the mistake of underestimating Demetri.

Eying the young werewolf who gazed longingly at Autumn, who was shocked stiff in his arms, he marked the exception.

* * *

Sorry it took so long...there was a lot about this chapter I didn't like.

But a lot that I DO like :)

so enjoy and review, please!!


End file.
